It is a small world after all
by pam halliwell
Summary: Eventually Lit. Give me some time. Starts out PreLMHYBRO. Is now approaching 'The Real Paul Anka'. It hasn't been done before so don't think that. Rating T just in case, for a few swear words
1. Chapter 1

**It Is A Small World After All**

Sorry had to re-post the story.

Ok let's get this pesky thing out of the way first. **Disclaimer: **If I owned or in anyway was associated with Gilmore Girls, do you really think I would be posting a fanfic. People please figure these things out! However I do own the character of Becky Hayden!

Now I never really planned on writing this story out even though it's been hitting the walls in my head for a while now. So I'd like to thank helaluvE, TrueLiterati, and Britterina for the encouragement.

Now I know a lot of people hate A/Ns but **READ THIS FIRST: **Please forgive any mistakes I make with regard to timeline. I'm not from America so I am very behind in episodes. I know exactly what's going on in the recent ones but I won't know little details. Feel free to point out any mistakes. The story is set right before 'Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out'.

Rebecca Jessica Hayden stood outside the Gilmore residence, nervous as all hell. The doorbell was sending threatening vibes to her, if she could only … just… ring the damn… bell. She couldn't do it. After all she hadn't seen Lorelai in sixteen years. Sixteen years of globe trotting boredom full of business luncheons, translating sessions from hell and an overall deprivation of good old movie nights and veg outs. God she missed the Gilmores.

It was now or never. That blonde woman that Lorelai had mentioned was starting to take a keen interest in her. What was her name again, Bibby, Betty? And with the girls fighting, now was a perfect moment for family bonding.

So what if she hadn't told Lorelai she was coming to visit, what if they hadn't really spoken in a year or so? She had finally made enough money to come back to America and live out her dreams. What those dreams were she had yet to figure out? But she knew that the first step was seeing her old best friend and above all her niece. So here goes… operation ring doorbell…

Ding-dong.

Huh. Somehow she had expected Lorelai's doorbell to be one of those talking doorbells that they had talked about getting when they were kids. This was surprsingly normal for Lorelai.

She heard a lot of scrambling from inside… and something about Paul Anka. Maybe she had been listening to one of his records?! Rebecca really had missed Lorelai's ways.

"That better be my pizza because I nearly broke my toe getting over here. I tripped over half my shoes," Lorelai was about to start a fully fledged rant to the pizza delivery guy she had been expecting (she loved seeing the look of confusion on his face). Instead she opened the door and found…

"Becky", Lorelai stated dumbfoundedly.

Becky looked down, feeling another wave of butterflies doing backflips in her stomach. When she looked up she saw Lorelai clutching at her toe, with a look of utter shock. But that only lasted for a moment before she was enveloped in a big hug.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here? Come in. Come in. I would apologize about the mess but I don't think you've forgotten my cleaning habits."

Rebecca was relieved. Lorelai seemed happy to see her and that was all she had expected. She couldn't help but be nervous.

"Which as I recall are non-existent." Becky couldn't help but thrown in a good old witty retort, testing the water to see if her and Lorelai could still keep up with each other's banter.

"Precisely grasshopper. Not cleaning my room and pissing my mother off was the happy side effect of my orderly-challenged ways." Lorelai said with a glint in her eye.

Becky let out a laugh. There it was same old wit she was used to. She had a feeling being back in America was going to be perfect if she stuck around in Star's Hollow. She also enjoyed hearing Lorelai's old nickname for her, 'grasshopper', although she remembered she had taken to calling Rory that when she was little.

"So sit sit," Lorelai gestured to the couch. "Tell me everything. A year ago you were in Germany, now you're here. You didn't pull a Monica Lewinsky and have an affair with the German Ambassador did you? It was the scandal of a nation. They ran you out and called you a hussy."

Becky let out another laugh. "You didn't hear about it here?! I'm disappointed I was wearing an 'I heart USA' tshirt when they photographed me getting the paper in my panties while his wife was pulling up in the driveway."

Lorelai had missed Becky. Few people could keep up with Lorelai, and Becky had been her best friend ever since she could remember. It's just that what with working abroad for the last sixteen years they hadn't really kept in touch. There were some phonecalls and emails here and there that she was grateful for though. Lorelai grimaced inwardly at the prospect of having to tell Becky that she and Rory were fighting. Becky adored her niece and loved the idea of Lorelai and Lorelai Co. possibly more than the founding members did. This was going to crush her.

"No but seriously. Ok Cliff's notes version is this. I have worked my ass off for sixteen years and now that dad died I've got a lot of money saved up. I want to be here. I want to be with you guys. I need to drive down and see that idiot of a brother of mine. And I just want to do something that I WANT to do finally. Mom can't use the "Your father worked very hard to give you a good life' guilt card anymore. I did what they wanted me to do and I've paid my debt. Everything turned out fine but now I want to do what you did when you left New Haven."

"Only in your case it's leaving Germany"

"You say potato, I say potato."

Lorelai beamed. "Ok so it's settled. You're staying here."

"Oh it's ok Lor. I don't wanna impose. I mean Luke might not like it." Becky realised the mistake she had just made.

"How did you know Luke and I were living together[A/N: Ok this is one of those things I'm not entirely sure about. They were living together at that point right? I hadn't mentioned that a year ago. And why haven't you started ranting and raving about your precious little niece?" Lorelai gave her the best withering glare knowing full well that try as she might to teach her how to not succumb to a glare when they were kids, Becky gave in immediately when she sensed someone was upset with her.

"I," Becky started nervously and then let out a sigh. "I called her a couple of weeks ago."

Lorelai looked sad and Becky assumed it was because Lorelai didn't have that privilege anymore.

"She told me about your little … emm… tiff." Becky gave a hesitating smile while Lorelai let out a snort. "And that's part of the reason why I'm here. I never even imagined my two favourite Gilmores to be fighting, let alone for this long." Becky decided that if she was going to rip off the band-aid, might as well do it quick. "And over what, a school and a guy, a Huntzberger might I add? And yes I don't like her choice in men rigt now. She may have always been our little angel but this was just plain stupid on her part." Loreali was about to speak up but Becky cut her off, "And I know I sound like I'm being a bit too harsh but for crying out loud Lor, a Huntzberger?! The only thing lower than that family's IQ is my favourite kitten heels!"

"Honey I doubt she'd be dating him if he were dumb."

"Nevertheless Huntzbergers are always a no no in my book."

"You always did have a thing against them." Loreali semi-chuckled.

"Mitchum actually hit on me before I left. Bleh." At this she gave a shudder. "Mom would always sit with them and make me sit with her. And that woman, Shira would want me to put a hatchet in my eye."

Lorelai couldn't suppress a giggle at Becky's patented exaggerated humour. "It's funny you're siding against her when you heard her version of events."

"Yeah well this is a classic case of late rebellion. And the faster this is over with, the faster I can have the movie marathons I've been dying to have." Becky huffed.

"Oh well you know we could still have movie marathons…. But yeah they just aren't the same without Rory."

A moment of silence passed between them and Becky regretted getting so worked up about Rory's decision. After all who was she to judge? She was barely involved in their lives except for the couple of phone calls here and there. But they were still the only family that she ever truly called 'family'. Her father had pressured her into being the new son in the family after Christopher had disappointed him. Chris was just like a lab experiment gone wrong most of the time. He just made one dumb decision after the other. And her mother, well let's just say, that when Lorelai and Becky were kids they had long hour debates about which mother was really Hitler reincarnated.

"But hey I'm not liking this attitude missy." Lorelai jumped off the couch. "You're here! In Star's Hollow of all places. The least I can do is give you a cup of the famous java I always rant about."

"I don't think Luke appreciates being shared." Becky replied with a hint of a smirk.

"Ha ha. I meant the liquid Duchess."

"Oh my God. I can't believe you remembered that!"

"Do you think I could forget one of my greatest all time nicknames. It ranks way up there with Butch Danes."

"Huh?"

"Luke's surname is Danes."

"Oh."

"Yes sir the Queen and Duchess of Coffee are back in cahoots. Our mothers are going to love this." Lorelai got all excited at the potential havoc that could be wreaked. She beamed as she made her way to the door.

Becky followed her but couldn't help but mutter, "Yeah too bad the Princess isn't here" before closing the door.

Once they got to Luke's diner, Becky finally figured out why Lorelai and Rory always loved this place. It had a classic feel-good feel to it. And she had to hand it to Lorelai, she had good taste in men, although she had known that from before.

"Oh my God. This is heaven!!" Becky exclaimed.

"See what did I tell you? Do I know how to pick em or do I know how to pick em." Lorelai beamed.

Luke came out from inside the kitchen. "Lorelai, what are you doing behind the counter?"

"Getting Becky some coffee silly. Do you need to get your eyes checked?"

Luke bent his head to peck her on the lips before telling her to get to the right side of the counter.

"Luke I'd like you to meet Chris's sister, Becky Hayden. I've mentioned her before. She's the reason my phone bill went up so much last year that the phone company thought somebody had tapped me."

Becky couldn't hold back the chuckle while she had been drinking her coffee.

"She just came back from Germany. By the way I am very disappointed you didn't get me a souvenir."

"You didn't really give me a chance to give it to you."

"So you're telling me you're keeping Rudolph in the trunk."

"Rudoph?" Luke asked, although as soon as he let the word slip out, he mentally slapped himself. This was Lorelai after all.

"My German blonde man servant. You know for those nights when you have to go on deliveries." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh he's coming next week," Becky offered.

Lorelai clapped her hands like a five year old, "Goody. Oh I've got a great idea. I'm gonna head on over to Doose's and get all essential junk food and we'll have a TV marathon. Grey's Anatomy is on tonight. I'm assuming you love Grey's Anatomy yet were behind in episodes over in Europe."

"I love you." Becky pounced up from her stool and enveloped Lorelai in a bear hug.

Lorelai laughed, "Ok so you stay here and finish your delicious elixir of life." While she had been saying that she took a sip from Becky's mug. "And I'll meet you back in the house… with coffee reinforcements." And with that she made a dramatic exit out of the diner.

Luke looked at Becky, waiting for the inevitable conversation.

Becky calmly took a sip from her mug. "So I'm guessing you didn't fill her in on the fact that you knew me. I mean you must have always assumed I was the same person. How many Rebecca Jessica Haydens can there be from Hartford?"

Luke shook his head. "I didn't think it was up to me to get involved. Besides Jess is always a sore topic with Lorelai. And I haven't seen or heard from you in twenty years. I wasn't about to say 'Hey Lor, yeah you know Chris's sister, the one who was your best friend for eighteen years before she had to get a job out of the country, yeah well for about a year she was my sister's best friend too.' What I don't get is why Lorelai didn't make the connection herself? I remember Liz saying you took Jess up to meet your niece, meaning Rory. Lorelai was obviously around."

"She probably forgot what the last name had been and didn't want to assume it was the same Jess. Jess came here when he was seventeen right? And Lorelai had only met him three times when he had just been born."

Luke looked over at Becky with a sad smile. He knew that even if she hadn't seen most of the people mentioned, she still cared about each and very single one. He hesitated for a minute, unsure of how sensitive the topic was

"I'm sorry I never told Jess about you while he was here but I didn't really know what good it would have done. He was already such an angry kid, telling him about one more of his mother's mistakes wouldn't have really helped."

Becky sense that Luke was uncomfortable. "Yeah I know Luke. And you can't really blame Liz."

"Oh yes I can. You were the one good constant in her life and she goes and blows it all to hell. Needless to say she won the 'Mother of the Year' award every year after that."

"You know it took all my will power not to blurt out to Rory the whole story while she gushed about him on the phone. I was so proud when I heard they got together. I felt like a fairy godmother."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah well, I don't know how Lorelai would have taken that."

Suddenly Becky stopped smiling and a serious look came over her face. "How's he doing?"

Luke knew that this was the question she had been dying to ask since she walked into the diner. "He's doing pretty good actually. He's in Philadelphia. Something about New York being too expensive. Although I think the real reason is he wanted to get as far away as possible from that rat hole he had been living in. He spent a summer with Jimmy after his senior year by the way."

Becky looked worried, "What? Why?"

"Oh you know Jimmy and his talent for appearing and disappearing. Seriously he should join the circus."

"He was here?" Becky sounded angry.

"Yeah but that's not entirely why Jess went to California. Things were going downhill. He wasn't graduating. He doesn't talk about that time a lot but from what I gather he was ashamed of disappointing Rory. No matter what Lorelai might say, that kid loved Rory, more than he ever lets on. But he had a habit of running away from his problems, although I gotta say lately he sounds a lot better on the phone. More mature I guess."

"You talk to him a lot?" Becky gave him an appreciative smile. Even from the little she had known Luke, she had always trusted him.

"A phone call here and there. Maybe a bit more than you and the girls got goin on," he said with a smirk.

A beat of silence passed between them. Becky was contemplating all the loose ends she wanted to tie up, Jess possibly being one of them, but for that she'd need to talk to Liz. Before she had a chance to ask Luke about his sister, he spoke up, "He might be coming to town soon."

Becky was very surprised at this bit of information, "You mean Jess? From the little I gathered, he's not very fond of this town and it's not fond of him."

"Yeah well that's what I don't get either. But like I said he's changed. Besides he said he wanted to show me something. He asked if Rory was going to be here and I gave him a brief on the situation."

"He probably wanted to avoid her."

"Yeha I guess."

"So when's he planning on visiting?"

"He called last week so in about three days or so…. You want tto try and talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. What do you think?"

Luke gave her agenuine smile. "I think it's a good idea."

Becky returned the smile. "Good. Now all I have to do is track down Liz. God knows how I'll do that…"

"Actually that's not as difficult as you might think. She lives here now."

"You're serious? I thought Liz hated small-town life."

"Yeah well she changed her mind." Luke rolled his eyes at this.

Becky knew what the siblings' relationship was like and grinned. "I'm sure you're loving every second of it."

"I never thought I'd miss Jess so much."

Becky laughed. After that comment she was convinced she wanted to talk to Jess properly. It just felt right. He was probably going to be mad as hell and she couldn't blame him but the opportunity had presented itself so perfectly that it was like a sign.

"You better get going. Lorelai's gonna be wondering why it took you so long to drink one cup of coffee." Luke handed her the coffee she was meant to take back with her to the house.

"I'll just tell her that it was so good I had five more." She grinned mischievously.

"Yeah you might have a problem convincing her on that one. Not to mention you'd get me in trouble."

"Why?"

"Didn't Lorelai ever tell you I wasn't such a big fan of her coffee addiction."

"Oh that's right," Becky answered with a laugh, "Well I'll just think of something else to tell her." She got up off the stool, "Thanks Luke… for everything. I'll keep you posted with what I'm planning to do. Right now, item one is getting both me and Lorelai updated on EVERYTHING. No secrets." With that, she started heading for the door, but Luke stopped her right before she opened it.

"Hey Becky. It's nice having you in Star's Hollow." Luke shifted his feet nervously. "I know we didn't know each other for every long but Liz and Lorelai always had great things to say about you... Who knows maybe you can fix this whole thing with Lorelai and Rory. God knows I don't know how to."

Becky gave him a small smile and understood why Lorelai would be in love with Luke. He really was the definition of home-town friendliness, although from what she'd heard he'd never admit to it, "Thanks Luke. It's nice to be here too." And with that she left, leaving Luke to contemplate what a small town Star's Hollow really was.

Ok there you have it, love it or hate it. I don't mind people telling me it's crap, I just want to know what people think. Now about the link between Jess and Becky, don't worry it's not a soap opera so she's not his long-lost mother or something like that. Actually there are a few hints in the story. I don't know if people will guess the link. So come on, everybody's got an opinion on everything, so press the pretty purple button.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Is A Small World After All**

First of all I'd like to thank Sailor-Lit, RBDFAN, Curley-Q, LorLukealways, hollowgirl22 for reviewing :)

I am very sorry it took so long to update. I'm nto gonna make up excuses cause they're all pathetic but I am sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I'll say it once and I'll say it again. If I was in anyway associated with Alexis Bledel or Milo Ventimiglia I'd be having lunch with one of them telling them what the heck they were thinking when they broke up!

However I do own the character of Becky Hayden:D

Also I realized I didn't put in a physical description of Becky. Well, just picture her however way you'd like her :P I'm not very good at describing people's appearances.

GGGG

The following morning, Lorelai woke up feeling a heavy weight on her legs and a stiff neck. As soon as she opened her eyes she realized why. Becky's legs were splayed across hers and they had slept on the couch. Lorelai had missed veg out nights, Luke wasn't very good at them. Speaking of Luke, she was in desperate need of coffee. Lorelai rolled her eyes at her own predictability and proceeded to wake up Becky.

It took a while for Becky to remember where she was. For a moment, she thought she had dreamt the all-night talk to Lorelai but a smile graced her face when she remembered where she was. However that didn't mean she had the energy to get up, and was glad to hear Lorelai bustling around the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey Beck, you still like nutmeg in your coffee?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Ok we're going to have to go to Luke's for that 'cause I don't have any here."

"That's ok." Becky got up and approached the kitchen, "I see you still like your coffee straight out of the coffee bean jar. I swear Lor, Brazil should make you their mascot."

Lorelai grinned but the lack of caffeine prevented her from retorting back. However, once she had quickly downed the first cup she said, "Ok let me get three more cups of coffee and we will get into productive mode, starting with that list we made out last night… You know what, better make it four more cups?"

"Ditto. I'll go get the list though."

Once they were all settled, they both sat at the kitchen table staring at the piece of paper with numbered tasks.

"You know Rory always had this thing with lists. I can't believe we actually wrote things down," Lorelai sadly commented.

"We were on a stupendous high last night. I couldn't risk forgetting anything." She reached out for Lorelai's hand and continued, "And if all goes according to plan, we'll have Rory and her fetish for list-making back in no time."

Lorelai smiled at the prospect.

Becky seemed determined to make everything right, "So let's take a look at this list, shall we? 1. Call Rory. Find out status. She's not a soldier in Iraq Lor. Why did you write 'status'?"

"I don't know. Sounded appropriate at the time."

"Geez. At what time did we make this list?"

"I don't know. 3 o'clock I think."

"How much coffee did we have?"

"I never keep count. It loses its fun that way. Although I think we started smoking grounded coffee at one point."

Becky shook her head at the absurdity. "Anyways, I'd prefer talking to her face to face. But if I go over there Emily might catch me and I'll just end up having a DAR luncheon and I won't get to talk to Rory properly."

"Duly noted."

"Item 2. Talk to Liz. This is going to be interesting."

"I still can't believe this whole thing didn't hit me like a swan in the eye. I mean the Jess years were the most ones where you called. I now see why." Lorelai gave her a mock glare.

Becky looked slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know hon. I finally get what it's like to have a kid you care about away from you. You latch onto any information!... But you should definitely sort things out with Liz, clear the air."

"Which brings us to Item Number 3, possibly talk to Jess. Now Lor I know we were on an emotional high last night but you did agree to support me on this and you were after all the one writing the list. Please don't tell me you're going to back out on me." Becky put her hands together, pleading.

"Like I said last night Beck, I'm not his biggest fan and he isn't mine but Luke has hinted at certain changes. Besides, I kinda sympathized with him after the whole 'Come away with me' incident. Granted that was just plain stupid but I never pegged Jess to be the guy to put his dignity on the line like that. Luke said Jess started to change after that and I finally realized that as much as he hurt Rory, it went both ways that night. Rory still gets all clammy if that night gets mentioned. But I'm not going to be writing cheerleading rhymes or doing splits for the Jess team Beck. I just won't discourage you."

Becky got up and hugged her, " And that's' all I'm asking for, for now."

"I still don't really get how this is all gonna work out. Jess isn't the easiest guy to talk to."

"I wish I knew." Becky frowned. "Item 4, visit Chris. Item 5 go shopping with Lorelai." Becky looked up and smirked. "I don't remember telling you to write that down."

"Well then you shouldn't have trusted me with the pen and paper then." Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "Unless this is your way of telling me you don't want to…" giving Becky a mock insulted look.

Becky laughed, "No no I'm not an idiot. In fact. Item 5 just got promoted to Item 2."

"And Item 1 just got demoted." Becky gave her a surprised look.

"New Item 1. To Luke's Batman."

Becky and Lorelai got up to change and head to the diner while Becky said, "You know one of these days one of us is going to have to relent to being the other's sidekick. We can't keep calling each other Batman for the rest of our lives instead of making the decision which one of us is Robin."

"Elementary my dear Sherlock. Elementary."

GGGG

After breakfast, Becky headed back to the house to phone Rory while Lorelai stayed at the diner.

She quickly dialled the number.

"Hello." Rory spoke into her phone.

"Hey sweetie."

"Aunt Becky." Rory let out a genuine smile at hearing her aunt's voice. Truth was her aunt reminded her a lot of her mother. They had many of the same characteristics. However what she adored about her aunt was that she reminded her of herself. Becky was always that bit more cautious than Lorelai. Her mother had always said that really and truly all she had done was trade in for a younger version of Becky when Rory was born.

"I'm glad you called. Are you here?"

"Yep. Becky Hayden has landed in the States. Quick hide Brad Pitt."

"Are you still obsessed with him? I'm slightly disappointed in you Beck. He's so mainstream."

"Mainstream. Xblanstream kid. A god remains a god. And besides I was there at the beginning. I have stuck by that man through thick and thin. Where was Angelina during that horrible vampire movie huh? Besides I'm only slightly older than Angelina." Becky huffed into the phone and Rory couldn't help but laugh at how sensitive her aunt was about this topic.

"I can see it now… Brabecca."

"Yes.. well… speaking of THAT woman. She's going to be in a movie by that author that you love so much. What was her name again?" Becky smirked knowing full well who Rory's favourite author was. After all, she was the one who had sent her the copy of 'The Fountainhead.'

"You mean Ayn Rand?"

"That's it. She's going to be in a movie based on 'Atlas Shrugged'"

"Oh my God. Are you serious? This is great. Wait how do you know?"

"Keep your friends close and your competition closer. I've always tried to teach you that sweetheart."

"That you have." Rory nodded. "Hey are you coming to Hartford any time soon?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll have to see le mother at some point. Just do me a favour. Don't tell your grandmother I'm in town."

"Ok sure."

A beat of silence passed between them. Rory could feel the impending onslaught. "Listen honey why don't you come down to Star's Hollow huh? It's obvious everybody misses you here."

"Beck, we talked about this a couple of weeks ago."

"I know and I have yet to understand why you can't just put your differences aside and come home."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Geez Rory, for someone who's fighting with their mother you sure are showing clear signs that you inherited the same stubborn genes." Becky couldn't help but sound angry. She was getting more and more frustrated with the situation.

"I… I can't."

"Come on you just need to hash it all out. Fine will it be painful? Yes. But can you honestly tell me that this isn't more painful? You two are lost without each other. Every time I talk to either of you there are at least three instances of sad silence."

For a moment, Becky thought the line had gone dead but then realized that Rory had just proven her point.

"See what I mean!"

"I don't fit in anymore." Rory said sadly and hung up.

Becky stood staring at the phone. She could never actually remember a time when she was angry with either Lorelai or Rory but this whole disaster was starting to give her a migraine.

What's worse was she still had to confront Liz but not without getting more coffee in her blood system.

She leaned against the kitchen counter, exhausted at all the thoughts she had processed in the last twenty four hours. She was grateful to have someone who understood her extreme coffee addiction again. As she stood there, she remembered how said coffee addiction had all began.

She was eight and Lorelai was ten. They were having yet another sleepover together and this time it was at Lorelai's house. Richard and Emily had gone to some function with her parents and they had the entire house to themselves. They had been in the kitchen and Lorelai was making up junk food recipes as she went along.

"Ok so we'll start with basics. Bread. Check." Lorelai put out two pieces of bread on the counter. Peanut butter. Jelly. So far we've got amateur stuff. Now melted chocolate added to the sandwich. Check. Marshmallows. Check. Teeth-corroding beverage. Check."

"You mean Pepsi?"

"Shh. Teeth-corroding beverage makes it sound more rebellious. What else can we put in the sandwich?"

"I don't know. How about we leave it like that but work on dessert with all the chocolate we smuggled?"

"Nice thinking grasshopper." Lorelai took out a large bowl and stood firmly in front of it like a surgeon about to make an incision. She held out her hand and began in a serious voice. "M&M's." Becky got off the stool and handed her the packet with a mock-serious face. Lorelai opened it up and dropped the contents in the bowl. She quickly stole one M&M and resumed her stern stance. "Hershey bar." She quickly cut it into small pieces and put it in. "Maltesers. Kit Kat. Tasters and for that hint of caramel flavour, Twix." With each chocolate mentioned, Becky quickly handed her a packet and Lorelai dropped the contents in the bowl.

"Now my willing apprentice. We set the microwave to ten minutes. In goes the bowl and by the end of it the whole kitchen will smell like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory."

Becky sniggered, "You're evil."

"It's not like I'm setting off a stink bomb." I'm actually doing them a favour after Lily burnt the steak tonight."

Adult Becky couldn't believe she remembered the maid's name but then again the progression of events was really all thanks to her.

While they waited for "dessert", they looked around for more ideas, when Lorelai's eyes fell on the coffee pot that had been left out.

"Look at that, Lily forgot what Emily told her."

Becky's eyes lit up, "Yeah! You know, if Emily wakes up tomorrow and finds that coffee out high and free, she's gonna be pretty mad at Lily. Really we should cut Lily some slack and drink it ourselves."

"I don't know. How great could a hot black liquid be?" Lorelai looked at the drink almost disgustedly.

"It can't hurt to try. I mean grown-ups drink it all the time. I think it's got magical powers, the way they gulp it down."

Truth was Emily and Becky's mother, Francine, didn't think coffee was meant for 'young ladies' and so they always insisted that coffee pots were to be emptied so as not to tempt the children. Coffee jars were also to be put away. But it seemed Lily had forgotten about that rule, probably because she had been scared out of her wits after dealing with Emily Gilmore and a burnt steak.

"I guess. Kind of curious what all the fuss is about and besides fundamental Lorelai rule: Emily said no, then YES," Lorelai answered.

Becky poured out two cups and they drank them at the same time. After the first gulp, the two of them looked at each other waiting for the after-taste, when all of a sudden their eyes lit up. They quickly looked down at the newly discovered beverage and started drinking faster.

"It's like, well it's bitter but it's good. Scrap that it's great. You just want to wrap yourself up in it," Lorelai started. "Quick, quick, pour me another one."

"To think we've been missing out on this our whole lives," Becky said excitedly.

"Yet another one of my mother's ploys to ruin my life. You know I'm already feeling more energy."

"I think that's just excitement Lor. Grown-ups normally need two cups in the morning."

"Well maybe it works faster on kids." And with that, Lorelai downed her second cup.

"Whoa there Sparky. I get that it's got a great taste but I don't think you're supposed to drink it that fast."

"I can't help it. I'm in love. It's like… it's like," Lorelai scrunched up her ten-year-old forehead, trying to think of the perfect words to describe her new love. Becky looked at her amused. Finally Lorelai looked up triumphantly and calmly stated, "It's like the elixir of life." She sounded like a politician making an important proclamation. "From this day forth, coffee shall be our constant companion Beck."

The coffee maker beeped and adult Becky shook out of her haze. Good times! Soon after that, Lorelai had taken to calling herself the Queen of Coffee and not one to exile her friends from her fairytale land, she quickly elected Becky, Duchess of Coffeeland. Needless to say the throne was hereditary when Rory was born.

Poor Lily had still gotten fired. When Emily came home, she had found both girls on a coffee high, jumping on their beds and a perpetual fuel for Lorelai's already never-ending rants had been discovered.

A/N: I'll probably have Chapter 3 up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Is A Small World After All**

**Disclaimer: **Nope still here in my little stupid hometown with the same stupid problems. If I owned GG I'd have different stupid problems.

GGGG

Later that day, Becky showed up at Liz and TJ's house. As soon as she reached the front door, she had an inner debate similar to the one she had had a few days before.

When she finally forced herself to knock on the door, Liz opened. The two women stood staring at each other in stunned silence. When they had last seen each other, Liz had been nineteen and Becky fifteen but they still clearly recognized each other. Both had seen the world's offers ten times over and had come to terms with them. In all honesty, both were very happy with their lives although you couldn't tell from the shocked looks on their faces.

"Beck… Becky?" Liz stuttered out.

"Hey Liz."

"How did you… Come in. Come in."

Becky entered and looked around. Liz seemed to be doing well enough for herself. She looked over at some of the photos. Some included a man she had never seen before so she assumed that must be TJ. Luke had told her about him. There was one photo of Luke with a young man who she immediately assumed was Jess. He had turned out to the spitting image of his father. Look-wise that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" Liz sounded very nervous. She didn't know why or how Becky had come here but she was very curious to find out.

"Water's fine," Becky replied before sitting down on the couch.

"Coming right up."

As soon as Liz came back with the glass, she handed it to Becky and sat on the opposite chair. An excruciatingly uncomfortable silence fell between them until Liz spoke up.

"So how have you been?"

"Oh I've been abroad for the last sixteen years or so. Went to a couple of Universities then settled with the American embassy in Germany."

"Wow. That's great Becky. Really. I remember you saying how you always wanted to work out of the country."

"yeah well it wasn't exactly my choice but it turned out ok… I'm actually back because I can afford to do my own thing now."

"Like?"

"Yeah well I'll get back to you on that one." Becky anxiously took another sip from her drink. "How about you?"

"Well I'm married now. His name's TJ. I met him at a Renaissance fair where I sell jewellery." Becky smiled encouragingly at this and Liz seemed to find comfort in her approval. "After a long time in New York, I decided to finally settle down here."

"Yeah Luke updated me on the basics.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I told him I was planning on coming over… and told him not to tell you."

"Oh I se."

Another awkward silence fell between them.

"But you seem happy. I'm glad. Honest I'm really happy for you," Becky offered.

Liz smiled at her and decided it was time fro an overdue apology. She got up and sat on the same couch.

"Listen Beck. I'm sorry about that night. You don't know how many times I've regretted the words I said but by the time I wised up I kept chickening out about talking to you. I barely had a job. I was smoking and drinking more than Al Capone on one of his bad days. I freaked out. I was nineteen and Jimmy left… You were the one good person that was there to help… besides Luke I mean… but I always felt Luke did it out of obligation. Anyway, everything went downhill and I just got more and more scared to reach out to anyone who was better than me. That's why I dated deadbeats, though I'll never forgive myself for what they did to Jess."

Tears were beginning to form in Liz's eyes. She had missed Becky so much. They had become very close in the year they had known each other. And even though she had sounded ungrateful when she had yelled at her and told her never to visit them again, Liz was forever in Becky's debt. Becky even kept sending presents to jess for a couple of years after they fought.

Becky reached over and hugged Liz. She had never really been angry at Liz for that night even though Liz had said some very hurtful things. But Becky understood Liz had been stressed and she was scared. However she had been disappointed when Liz didn't contact her afterwards. Though she wasn't all that surprised. Becky had a way for being a magnet for stubborn people. Lorelai immediately came to mind.

"I'm really sorry Beck. I'm sorry I didn't tell Jess about you."

"Why did my mail start getting returned?"

"We started moving around a lot. I kept getting evicted." Liz looked down, ashamed.

"Hey Liz," Becky tried to catch her eye, "It's ok. I never really blamed you. We were really young. We thought we had everything figured out but it took us forever to figure out how to change a diaper properly. We made mistakes and we can't change the But I did come here to ask your permission to make amends with Jess."

Liz looked up surprised. "Of course! But you only knew him for a year Beck, you don't need to feel like you have to talk to him."

"Are you kidding me?" That kid was my life Liz. I've never been able to forget that. And besides I am still his godmother after all."

Liz smiled. "That you are. If you want to talk to him go ahead. I'm more than happy to have you in his life and hopefully in mine too." Liz looked at Becky expectantly and Becky gave her an encouraging smile that said it all.

Both of them looked at each other silently. They were finally beginning to let go of the wasted years.

"But I gotta tell you," Liz continued sceptically, "Jess doesn't do great around people who in some way left. Obviously I'll tell him it was all my fault but I don't know, he's a really stubborn guy."

Becky internally rolled her eyes at the vicious cycle she had going on for herself. However, this time round she was determined to be the stubborn one.

"Well, we'll just have to beat him to the punch, won't we?"

GGGG

A/N: I'm sorry if Liz is OOC. You know the drill. If you'd like to comment about anything just leave me a note.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Is A Small World After All**

**Disclaimer: **Oh wait could it be? Did everyone suddenly drop dead and I am now the new owner of Gilmore Girls. Oh no sorry… false alarm!

GGGG

"WAKE UP!"

Lorelai shot up in bed with a dazzled look on her face. She looked around frantically thinking something must have caught fire. She saw Becky sitting on her bed staring back at her.

"Oh good you're up."

Lorelai rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "Honey, not that I don't encourage psychopathic behaviour, but why are you waking me up at 7 o'clock in the morning?"

Becky got off the bed and started pacing the room. Lorelai noticed that had a cup of coffee in her hand and from the looks of it, it wasn't her first.

"Jess is coming to town today. My GODSON, who I haven't spoken to in 20 years is coming to town today. And I talked to his mother and his uncle and they both encouraged me to talk to him but frankly I'm a little worried here."

Becky kept pacing and waving her hands around switching the mug from one hand to the other.

"I mean the last time I saw this kid he was in diapers and you should have seen him Lor, he was so adorable. Oh right, you did see him! But seriously you could always tell he was gonna be a looker. But now he's twenty-one years old. He doesn't need me anymore. Heck he doesn't even need his mother. "

Lorelai gave out a loud whistle.

"Ok first of all let it be known that you are lucky my stupendous ranting skills allow me to understand you before I've had my coffee. Second, seriously, where did you get your ranting props from sister. We're not blood-related."

"I think it's the coffee."

"Ok. Numero tre. Everybody needs help Beck. Jess till keeps in touch with Luke… and well his mother… that's 'long' and 'painful' in that story. So I'm sure he won't say no to at least hearing you out. That being said, God do I need coffee. I think this is the first time in history that I structured coherent thoughts without coffee. Consider this a miracle."

"I'll call up the Vatican right now." Becky lunged forward and enveloped Lorelai in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lorelai smiled and returned Becky's affection.

GGGG

On their way to Luke's, the two women seemed to be having two different conversations. Becky looked nervous biting her lip and was silent throughout. Lorelai was trying to distract her.

"And I need to take the jeep to Gypsy's to fix the thing-a-ma-jig. Ha, Jeep to Gypsy's. That could be a funny chorus." Lorelai started bouncing along and singing. "I was jipped when I took my jeep to Gypsy's. Ooo see it's a tongue twister although I'm not sure Gypsy would like it."

At that moment, a car that Becky didn't recognize drove past them and stopped in front of Luke's. A young man with jet-black hair and a denim jacket got out of the car.

Becky stopped dead in her tracks and Lorelai did too, waiting to see what Becky wanted to do. Through the diner window, they saw Jess and Luke give each other a manly hug and Lorelai couldn't help but notice that Luke seemed genuinely pleased to see his nephew.

Jess sat on one of the stools and looked around while Luke went hurriedly into the kitchen. Everybody else was staring at Jess and Lorelai was shocked to see Jess give a hint of a nod and smile at the patrons.

Becky just stood there, unable to move until suddenly she put on her determined face and hurried towards the diner. Lorelai was surprised by the sudden shift in beck's feelings and quickly hurried after her.

Luke had just come out of the kitchen with Jess's breakfast when they walked in. Everyone looked up and fell silent for the second time in five minutes as they waited for Lorelai's reaction. Little did they know that the gossip instigator would be the second woman this time around.

Jess had his back to the door but he knew that only one person right now could cause this heavy silence. The Gilmore who could cause a deadlier silence was safely tucked away in Hartford. Luke had alluded to something on the phone. He might as well face the music, for Luke's sake, so he turned around.

"Lorelai."

"Jess."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, thanks."

"Ok. Well we've somehow managed to greet each other semi-decently. I think that's enough pleasantries for today."

"Oh thank God."

"Luke coffee please."

After a moment, the diner resumed its hustle and bustle after the townsfolk realised they wouldn't be getting any gossip for now. But that didn't mean there wasn't plenty of time for Lorelai to attack Jess with a hatchet later.

Luke poured out two cups while starting, "Jess, I'd like you to meet Rebecca Hayden. She's Chris's sister."

Rebecca was about to take a sip from her coffee but stopped instead. Jess turned to her to shake her hand. Becky shakily took it, thinking that from what she's heard, Jess offering his hand was already a good start.

"Which would make you Rory's aunt. Yeah I've heard about you before. From what I can deduce you're a long lost Gilmore."

Becky immediately gained some confidence.

"Oh yeah. Lorelai and I were best friends when we were kids but then I went to study and work abroad. We were joined at the hip before that though."

Lorelai threw an encouraging smile her way.

"Judging from the fact that you didn't question how I know, I'm assuming you know about mine and Rory's past."

Lorelai thought of the new, improved Jess that was suddenly being presented. The old Jess would have never consciously brought up such a subject. Granted, it may not have been the ideal subject but something told Lorelai that Jess had learnt the Gilmore ways. Anyone within the tight knit Gilmore sphere knew everything there was to know. Becky was obviously a part of it and there was no point in denying it.

Becky was also surprised at how blunt Jess was. She saw a certain confidence yet subtlety in his demeanour and it only made her prouder to be associated with him.

"Well yeah of course. You must have heard about me while you two were dating. After all, that was period when I called the most."

Lorelai inwardly smirked at the hidden meaning and Becky outwardly smirked at Jess. She understood why Jess was a tough cookie but also understood that there was no hidden malice in his comment.

Jess was somehow satisfied to find someone who wasn't instantly taken aback by his bluntness. "hey Luke, I'm gonna go get some gas from Gypsy and get some things fixed. Thanks for breakfast."

Luke who suddenly had a flashback from when Jess never told him where he was goin replied, "Ok. When you get back I'll help you set up upstairs."

"Thanks. Lorelai. Rebecca." Jess nodded and proceeded to walk out.

As soon as he was out the door, Becky spoke up, "Hey Lor, didn't you say you needed to take the jeep to Gypsy's?"

"Yes…"

"I'll do it. Lemme go get the keys." And with that she left, after kissing Lorelai on the cheek.

Lorelai looked at Luke warily and he sensed what was going through her mind.

"Hey I don't know how this is gonna turn out either."

GGGG

Once Becky got to Gypsy's, she was grateful to see that Jess was still around. Gypsy recognized Becky and Lorelai's jeep and already knew what the problem was. Jess was surprised to see her there but he nodded a hello, "Rbecca."

"Please call me Becky. Everybody does. Rebecca reminds me of my mother," adding a shudder to this last thought.

She noticed he had a copy of 'The Sun Also rises' in his back pocket and couldn't hid the smirk on her face.

"'The Sun Also Rises' huh? Not my Hemingway favourite. But still a classic. I heard you're a bookworm."

"I prefer the term 'literary proficient'."

Becky laughed. At the very least, the kid was witty.

"Favourite author?"

Jess wasn't used to immediately getting into a book conversation. There was only one other person with whom that had happened and he preferred not to think about her right now.

"Hemingway. How about you?"

"Oh wow. Anais Nin probably. Although living in Germany for so long, I have a fetish for Goethe."

"Wow, talk about a difference in tastes."

"yeah well, I'm weird. Sue me. I've been associating with the Gilmores. And with their recent cockamamie behaviour, they've been rubbing off on me."

Becky had that last part slip, simply because she got upset every time she thought about the rift between the two. However she was afraid that Jess wouldn't feel comfortable discussing this.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird that they're fighting."

Becky's ears really perked up at this. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I've been trying to get them to talk to each other but you probably know if their stubborn was."

'I know those Gilmores always get what they want."

And just like that. With his solemn tone and his shifting, Becky knew that her plan might actually succeed.

GGGG

Becky had left Jess soon after that. She was afraid that she might blurt out the truth in front of Gypsy. Also she wanted to plan what she was going to say.

Later that day, she showed up at the diner.

"Hey Luke. Is Jess upstairs?"

"Yeah, he just finished helping me out…Wait you're gonna do it NOW."

Becky was already on her way up, "Yeah I'm ready, coffee and all. Wish me luck." Luke watched her go up the stairs and secretly wished he had sound-proofed the apartment.

After knocking and hearing a muffled 'Come in', Becky entered to find Jess reading a book on the couch. He seemed calm enough although a part of her felt guilty for ruining his serenity.

"Hi Jess."

"Becky. Hi."

'I know this is weird and all but I gotta talk to you about something."

"Sure," Jess said suspiciously. He got up off the couch and gave her his full attention.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Which lets me know I should stand." Jess was half-joking but was growing more suspicious. Yet he couldn't think of anything that his new-found acquaintance would have to tell him.

"Ok…"

GGGG

A/N: Ok so the next chapter is the one I've really been looking forward to. Let's hope it goes well!


	5. Chapter 5

**It Is A Small World After All**

Disclaimer: I like to make each disclaimer original. One day I hope to write a Number One hit on how extraordinarily I DON'T own Gilmore Girls. I'm thinking of sending it to Britney, Lord knows she needs all the help she can get.

I'm gonna really try to develop a SPECIFIC dynamic between Jess and Becky because I am planning that these two get to know each other well. I do want them to be similar to Rory and Lorelai but different at the same time. Give me your thoughts.

I was re-reading the chapters and I'm really sorry about typo errors. You see I have nasty habit of not checking my work sometimes before I post it.

Also, I'm not tackling the April issue. I never really got that and I'm not about to attempt it. So Lorelai and Luke are perfectly together and April doesn't exist.

Finally, thanks so much for your kind words.

GGGG

Becky paced up and down the small living room area in the apartment while Jess looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. As soon as he was about to reprimand her for making him dizzy, her head shot up. Jess, with all the Gilmore experience he had, knew that only a rant could follow the look on Becky's face.

"Jess."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered why your mother chose to name you Jess?"

Jess eyed her sceptically, "I don't know she flipped through a baby book and liked it."

"No that's not it. I mean yeah well she liked it but that's not how she figured it out." Becky was wringing her hands like they were a wet cloth. She took a deep breath and silently prayed this wouldn't end up as a disaster.

"My full name is Rebecca JESSICA Hayden." She stopped silently, hoping that Jess could make the connection himself. Apparently he was still surprised with finding Rory's aunt having a conversation with him that he couldn't play mind puzzles.

"There's no male version for Rebecca, unless you want to invent one and have the kid ridiculed his whole life. Although I'm not really sure how much 'Jess' was a better idea because you gotta have had the "Jess is a girl's name" joke thrown at you at least once or twice. I'm really sorry about that. It's my fault. I wish my second name was something like Daniela. That would have been better."

"BECKY!" Jess yelled over her. He really wasn't in the mood for following rants. They reminded him too much of Rory.

"I'm your godmother!"

Jess just stared at her, not knowing what to say. After a moment of silence passed between them, Jess croaked out, "Lorelai set you up to this huh? I get it she's still pissed that I ran off but seriously this is about as lame a payback as the Backstreet Boys trying to make a comeback. Where does she come off thinking up of this?"

"Lorelai didn't think up of anything. Lorelai didn't even know about this until I showed up in Star's Hollow. I mean she knew about it when it had all initially happened but she had forgotten the names of the baby and his mother."

"What baby and his mother?"

"The baby whose mother made me his godmother?"

"You mean my mother?"

Becky nodded. "And you would be the baby. Or were."

"Names PLEASE. This is getting very confusing."

"I told you you'd wanna sit down."

Jess complied looking as confused as if he's been hit by a truck and developed amnesia.

"Lemme start from the beginning." That was possibly the worst place to begin Becky thought to herself. She didn't really know where the beginning was so she decided to start with facts. "Did you know that I'm two years younger than Lorelai and Chris?"

"No, sorry." Jess was slowly shifting back to that seventeen-year old 'Rebel without a clue' he used to be. His face held no emotion but something in Becky's almost defeated demeanour struck a nerve and he decided that maybe this was hard for Becky to talk about. He made a conscious decision to hold back any more sarcastic remarks.

Becky continued carefully. "That would have made me fourteen when Lorelai announced she was pregnant. Now Lorelai and I were best friends. We did everything together and up until the pregnancy my mother was not entirely opposed to the idea. However, when World War 3 erupted aka 'The Battle of Lorelai Gilmore vs. Mr & Mrs Hayden', they were adamant that I don't spend any time with her. They were afraid she would be a bad influence because Lord knows Straub and Francine Hayden couldn't accept that it was their precious little baby boy's fault for not using a damn condom." At this, Becky seemed really riled up and Jess realized that there was the possibility that even though Chris was her flesh and blood, through it all Becky sided with the Gilmores on this one.

After taking a deep breath, Becky continued, "Anyways, that's another pickle jar altogether. My parents had always wanted to control every area of my life. They were determined that I live up to the Hayden name especially when it became even more clear that Chris wasn't going to. They wanted me to go to the best schools and they definitely wanted me away from Lorelai.

"Now you have to understand something very crucial Jess. This is going to be even more important later on when you come in…. I'm not strong like Lorelai. I, for a very long time, was not capable of saying no to my parents. I wasn't happy with them dictating what I do but I didn't have the courage to say no. So when the time came for them to tell me exactly what to do in my last years of high school I was going to accept. I struck a deal with them. I would let them control everything if they let me visit Lorelai and the baby every so often. And if they didn't I always planned to sneak out.

"But I did decide to make one final act of rebellion before giving up my soul to Mr & Mrs Satan. I had always wanted to go to New York and one night I packed my bags and left a note saying that I would be back but that I had run away for a weekend. Obviously they freaked when they found it but I assured them that I would be back.

"Well anyway one night…" Becky stopped mid-sentence looking strangely at Jess.

"Has Liz ever told you where you were born Jess?"

Jess gave her an equally sceptical glance. "No, not really. But I imagine.."

"In one of the parking lots near Madison Square Garden."

Jess looked at her incredulously. "I'm sorry what?!"

"There was a game and the entire parking lot was jammed. Liz got stuck in Jimmy's car and went into labour. Jimmy hadn't been around, big surprise there and well I happened to be walking around. I had always wanted to see The Garden and while I'm roaming around I heard this woman screaming."

Jess got up quickly and started pacing himself now. "Are you telling me, that you and my mother and you and Lorelai…" he kept pointing towards Becky and the window as thought to indicate someone outside the apartment. This was a first though, Jess Mariano incapable of coherent sentences. Luke would have really loved this.

"I mean what exactly did you expect me to do Jess? I was in New York. For my own personal screwed up reasons I was in New York and there was this poor woman who went into labour with nobody there because her dipshit boyfriend had fought with her. She just went out with the car and felt like parking somewhere and thinking. And instead she ends up goin into frikkin labour."

Jess couldn't believe his ears. His mother had never once told him the story of the day he was born. He just imagined there was nothing to tell. Just blood and goo and "Congratulations, it's a boy." But THIS…

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well, that's where things REALLY started getting interesting. Well first of all your mother was very grateful for my help and she still hadn't picked out a name for you and well I already told you that bit. After that…"

"Go on."

Becky calmed down before saying the next few words. She knew that this was the most important bit to Jess and herself.

"Well I started to visit. My parents went ballistic. Not only was I attached to the new Gilmore baby but another baby whose mother I barely knew. But here's the thing Jess when you help give birth to a baby at the age of fourteen and then the baby gets named after you, you sort of can't help getting attached. I didn't really have anything that I could call my own. My life wasn't even my own. I knew that someday my parents were going to be shipping me off to some foreign University and in the meantime I wanted to do this little bit to help. I used to find ways to escape and drive up to New York with all sorts of presents and books. You were just the cutest boy baby I had ever seen. Rory was the cutest girl."

Becky couldn't help the wistful smile that developed on her face. She'd never say this to either Rory or Jess but in her childish fourteen-year-old imagination she had pictured them getting together when they were older. It made her sad that things had gone wrong between them when it wasn't really either of their fault.

Becky became lost in thought and Jess just stared at her. He didn't know what to think or feel so instead he asked, "When did you stop visiting?"

Becky took in a sharp intake of breath. If he wasn't mad yet, this is where he was going to blow a fuse. "When your mother and I fought, a little after you turned one. See your mother was … she was scared Jess. She was scared and alone and I guess I yelled at her for leaving you alone in the apartment for too long. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle that I was telling her how to be a mother. Things got out of hand. I said some things and so did she and … she told me never to come visit again. I sent a couple of letters and gifts but things got confusing after that. You started to move around a lot and I had to get ready to go abroad then. Your mum was still upset so she never sent me a correct address."

Jess just continued to stare at her.

"You can't blame your mother Jess. This was partly my fault. We were both young and we thought taking care of a baby was gonna be a cinch. Your mother got really scared when Jimmy left and the more time passed, the more afraid she got."

Jess seemed to come out of a trance and looked up towards the door.

"Jess?"

But it was too late. Jess was already out the door and rushing downstairs. Becky quickly followed him.

As soon as Jess got downstairs, he pointed towards the diner door and yelled, "Ok. Everybody out."

Luke came out of the kitchen surprised, wondering who was giving out orders in his diner. As soon as he saw the stern look on Jess's face, he understood, "Ok you heard him. Everybody out."

Taylor, ever the bossy air about him, stood up indignantly. "This is outrageous Luke. He hasn't been in town for a day and already he's wreaking havoc."

"OUT Taylor," Luke boomed.

And with that everybody rushed out in a frenzy. Taylor looked almost scared while Ms. Patty and Babette were almost offended they didn't get to listen in.

Lorelai was slowly getting up to leave when Jess called out to her, "Oh no. You sit down. You've got as much explaining to do as these other two."

Lorelai cringed,. She had hoped Becky would leave out her part in all this. Lorelai quickly made calculations in her head. If Jess cared about Rory, he wouldn't really do anything to her unless he didn't… For the first time in her life, Loreali wished she was in Jess's good books.

Jess was still trying to take deep breaths. He was getting angrier by the second and decided that Luke should be his first victim. "You knew about this." It wasn't a question and his voice didn't sound angry but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Even Luke was slightly nervous but quickly recovered. It was Jess after all, his nephew, who albeit a punk at times would never really do anything too drastic.

"First of all sit your ass down. You scared away my customers. But I don't want you having an aneurysm." Jess reluctantly sat down on a stool. Becky looked nervous and Lorelai kept averting her eyes from Luke to Jess like she was watching a tennis match.

"Second, it wasn't my place to tell. You were going around like you were pissed off at the planet for creating oxygen. I wasn't about to tell you there was somebody else in your life that you didn't know. The Hot Dog King filled the quota for 'Unexpected Reappearances' enough for one year."

Becky let out an exasperated sigh. She had never liked Jimmy for obvious reasons. She liked him even less that he had the courage to show up and talk to Jess when she didn't.

"Luke I told you then you don't have a say in who I get to see and the same applies for this situation."

Hidden in there, Luke realised a compliment towards Becky. He knew Jess better than anybody in the room at the moment. Apparently Jess valued this bit of information just as much as he had valued the presence of his father. But Becky just saw things getting out of control.

"I told him not to."

Jess turned incredulously towards Becky. If this were happening to anyone besides him, he would have enjoyed watching this.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you angry at me. I couldn't come to the US. And I definitely didn't want you thinking that there's another person who left. Granted, considering the current circumstances that didn't go exactly as planned but …" Becky sounded defeated and looked down at the ground. She was clearly upset Things should, no ought to have been different. But they weren't. And the best that she could hope for was a semi-polite conversation with Jess if they ever happened to be in the same room.

Jess couldn't help but soften at the sight of her. He slowly started to calm down and realize that he had put his mother and father's discrepancies behind him. Becky's were mild by comparison. And even though she was simply his godmother, the fact that she sought him out and talked to him was something he could admire. But he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his apparent godmother happened to be Rory's aunt, which made him turn to the one person who had remained silent, Lorelai.

"Did you know?"

Lorelai sighed. She had been expecting this, "I… By the time you showed up in Star's Hollow I had forgotten all about the name of the baby, Becky used to bring over. A long time had passed Jess. Besides whenever she called, she would make sure that the topic never fell on that. She'd always stick to what's happening in the present." At this Lorelai gave a small glare as though reprimanding Becky for not telling her the entire truth. Becky cringed slightly.

Jess nodded. It all fit in together with the fact that Becky didn't want Jess knowing about her until it was the right time. Jess looked at Lorelai again, "Wait, 'bring over'? What is that supposed to mean?"

Lorelai and Becky looked at each other, neither wanting to elaborate. Finally Becky caved, "Yeah, well you see, just as I would come out to visit you, sometimes, only sometimes, twice, three times maybe, I brought you up to Hartford to play with my niece who just happened to be the same age as you. You used to get along pretty well actually."

Lorelai glared at her and Jess looked as if she had grown three heads. Only Luke seemed o find the humour in her statement.

Becky cringed at the tension, "Ok so maybe not the ideal time to lay that bit of info out."

Jess quickly got off the stool and walked towards the diner.

Luke quickly called out, "Where are you going?"

"To Liz."

As soon as he left, the three remaining looked at each other until Becky spoke up, "All in all I think that went well, don't you?" Although she wished she felt half as sure as she sounded.

GGGG

A/N: By the way, I know it doesn't seem like this right now but this will eventually be a Lit. I'm just working on character development right now and that takes ages.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Is A Small World After All**

Disclaimer: the disclaimer police questioned me today. I told them I don't own Gilmore girls.

I'd like to thank the people who reviewed especially helaluvE & patricia amy em.

GGGG

A few days had passed since all had been revealed and things were going better. Lorelai limited the 'Six Degrees Of Kevin Bacon' jokes to a minimum of three per day. Jess had eventually started to look Becky in the eye, and they had all had a dinner together which included TJ commenting, "So when Luke and Lorelai, we're all gonna be related in more ways than we thought." Luke and Jess couldn't restrain their eye-rolling after the third time TJ said that.

But the family dinner had felt oddly empty without Rory there and Becky was getting increasingly agitated over having no clue how to fix it. She decided to concentrate on getting to know Jess in the meantime and that night, after taking a stroll through to the town centre ended up knocking on the diner door. It was still early and she knew that Jess would only be reading up in the apartment.

Jess came down and looked out the diner window. Somehow he had expected it to be Becky, although the fleeting hope that it was Rory passed through his mind. But he couldn't say he was disappointed. He was slowly beginning to like Becky. She had initially given him space when he first found out and waited for him to talk to her. Afterwards, conversations had been relatively low-key, mostly about books (he now understood why Rory was so fascinated with phonics, her aunt had seen to it that she is) and about normal day-to-day stuff.

"Hi Jess."

Becky had also begun to treat Jess more casually than when she first met him. "I was hoping I could hang around here for a bit. Somehow I think Lorelai and Luke want a bit of privacy."

Jess gave a disgusted look and Becky couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I kinda did that one on purpose. Have you given any thoughts to the fact that when Luke and Lorelai get married, you and Rory will be step-cousins?"

If it was possible for Jess to look even more disgusted than he did a few seconds ago, then the look on his face was the same as if someone told him he had just eaten cow dung.

"Are you trying to go for some kind of record here?" Jess retorted.

Becky felt guilty about laughing in his face but what was the harm in getting a couple of kicks out of this, "No, but the look on your face was pretty priceless. Besides I can't help it if I'm a keen observer."

"Yeah right, that's it." Jess mumbled and started heading upstairs.

Although Rory had been mentioned when they first met, both had steered clear of the forbidden subject until they got to know each other. But now, Becky was glad to see that an awkward silence didn't envelop them as soon as Rory's name was mentioned. They both became pensive, granted, but that was to be expected.

When they got up to the apartment, Becky sat down and turned on the TV as though she did this every night. Jess just went to the refrigerator and got two sodas without giving it a second thought.

After handing her the soda, she said thanks and decided she might get some more information out of him, "So how exactly did you end in Philadelphia?"

"Well, after going from the East Coast to the West and back to the East, I felt it was time for a change. Besides, New York had too many memories and.."

"Was getting too expensive?" Becky smirked knowingly.

"Right. Anyways I ended up in this dingy little publishing house working with a bunch of guys and now three of us are trying to open up our own bookstore."

"Really that's great." Becky was happy to hear Jess was finding something he could obviously enjoy.

"Yeah well 'trying' is the operative word."

"Really why?"

"Money."

"Ah. Ain't it always the same?"

Jess looked over at her. She was sipping her soda and seemingly deep in thought. He hadn't really told anyone why he was really back in Star's Hollow, not even Luke, but he thought maybe if he started with Becky, it would be alright. After all, she seemed like she could actually tell a Dr.Seuss book from a novel.

He got up and Becky was afraid that she might have crossed some kind of line but when he came back with a book in hand she relaxed. He threw it in her lap and said, "Open it."

Becky looked confused but did just that. Her eyes nearly bulged out when she read the first page, "The Subsect by Jess Mariano… You wrote a book?"

Jess merely shrugged.

"Wow. I'm impressed Jess. Wow. You got this printed by the publishing house?"

"Yeah. It's no best seller but it's mine." Becky caught on at the hint of pride and just grinned proudly at him.

"Oh geez Beck. Luke and Liz are probably gonna make a big deal about this. Spare me the "You did it kid speech."

"I wasn't planning on giving you one. Don't know you well enough." She started flipping through the pages and stopped when she saw the dedication page. She immediately caught on to who he was referring to but opted not to comment. "I'll start reading it tonight."

Jess didn't understand why but he felt glad that his newfound godmother seemed proud of him.

They comfortably went back to watching TV but after a while Becky spoke up again,

"Hey Jess, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Without taking his eyes off the TV he answered, "Shoot."

"How was Jimmy?"

Jess sighed. He had talked to Luke about this. Apparently Becky hated Jimmy more than Luke did. She obviously felt that it shouldn't have been her with Liz that fateful night when they met but his father.

"Why?"

Becky was beginning to pick up on when Jess would shut down and when he wouldn't. Even though Luke had said Jess had sorted things out with Jimmy, it was still a sore subject with new people, so she chose her words carefully.

"I should have showed up too. Somewhere along the way, I should have gotten my ass back here. I just never knew where to find you or how you would react. The fact that Jimmy 'Run-Away' Mariano had the courage made me think even harder about it. The four of us, I mean me, Liz, Jimmy and Luke, in our own maladjusted ways, wanted the best for you Jess… even Jimmy. We just didn't know how. I guess what I'm trying to say is … I'm sorry. I haven't said that to you yet."

Jess hadn't really expected an apology from her. He was never really angry at Becky, just at the fact that he wasn't told something that directly involved him. However he thought that he could make an exception to his ways just this once and be flat-out honest with Becky.

"It's ok. Things… happen. Everybody's changed. Thanks to me going out to California, I met Jimmy's girlfriend's daughter Lily, who is possibly the smartest kid I know. You'd like her. She comes out to visit me sometimes in the summer and I try and make my way over there. Me and Jimmy, well we're not playing catch anytime soon but we're ok. And Sasha… that's Jimmy's girlfriend… she's a good person to know, mostly because she knows everything. I swear that woman has magical powers."

Becky smiled gratefully and tried tentatively, "Maybe I could meet Lily if you say I'd like her."

"Sure."

And just like that, it was silently agreed that they were both willing to be friends and that was more than Becky could have hoped for.

GGGG

After their talk, Becky had headed back to Lorelai's and Jess had fallen asleep. In the morning, however, he woke up and wanted to head into Hartford to possibly get some of the bookstores to stock 'The Subsect'. He knew he had a stressful day ahead of him, mostly because he knew all he was going to think about was being in the same vicinity as Rory.

As soon as he started his car and was about to drive off, he heard a woman running and yelling while coming towards him. His instinct would have normally told him it was Lorelai coming for him with a hatchet but seeing as he'djust met her long-lost but equally crazy best friend he guessed it could be the safer Becky. At that moment, it struck Jess that maybe Becky could help him to make amends with Lorelai.

He stopped the car and waited for Becky to arrive. She came to his side of the car and was panting from running so early in the morning. She tried to act calm and collected but failed miserably.

"So Jess, where you headin off too?"

"That's it? That's why you were running down the town square like Luke had announced there was no more coffee left in the world?"

Becky acted shocked, "Jess don't you joke about a thing like that. And besides if Luke proclaimed something so disastrous, I'd drag myself down the town square crying and latching on to Lorelai silly." She seemed confident of her clairvoyant skills in such an unspeakable occurrence.

"No but what I really wanted to talk to you about was.. a.. well…an idea… yeah that's what it is.. an idea."

Jess got out of the car and leaned up against it. "Alright let's hear it. I get the feeling that if I don't let you say it now, you'll drive yourself crazy by the time I get back."

"Oh Jessie-poo, you're starting to learn my ways! I'm honoured"

Jess cringed, "Don't call me that."

"What Jessie-poo?" But that's what I always used to call you when you were a baby. You can't take away my God-given godmother rights. Now pay attention… I want you," she pointed to herself and then poked Jess to emphasize her point, "to talk to Rory."

Jess looked at her like once again she had grown three heads. This seemed to becoming a habitual occurrence for them.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And what makes you think that would actually be productive?"

"Simple, I read the book. I know it's an honest retelling of events even if slightly morphed.

"I gave you the book last night."

"I'm a fast reader and it's not exactly War & Peace, Ernest. Also, unlike Lorelai, I paid attention when Rory said you weren't just a James Dean wannabe and that there was more to you. AND before you think up of another pitiful excuse, Jess what have you got to lose?"

"Em my already non-existent dignity when it comes to Rory confrontations!"

"Oh come on. That's all in the past. Besides Rory is not made about that night at the dorm. Nervous when she talks about it but not mad."

"Wait you talked to her? Did you tell her about all this? About you and my mum?"

"Well yeah I did. A couple of weeks ago before you showed up."

"What did she say?"

Becky gave Jess the look that couldn't be described as anything other than the look of a proud parent, "She said she's not surprised at all because we always remind her a little bit of each other. And I don't think she's just referring to the book fetish."

Jess seemed pensive at this until he finally asked, "What makes you think she'd listen to what I'd have to say?"

Becky gave him a knowing grin and simply replied, "Lorelai's graduation."

"What?"

"If Rory would risk missing out on her mother's graduation just because she wanted to see you back then, she'll listen to you now. She's always valued your presence at the very least Jess. I know Rory and I'm slowly getting to know you."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Becky knew that with this next comment she could either motivate him enough to go talk to Rory or get him so pissed at her that all the progress they made in the last few days would fall to pieces.

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind at least once, that there's nobody left to talk to Rory but you for a reason?"

GGGG

A/N: Ok originally I wanted this chapter to be longer but it would have been weird to stop this last bit and continue with the bit that I have as the beginning of the next chapter. Basically this all happened before the first night that Jess goes to talk to Rory, the night he shows her the book. **IMP: **I hope you don't think that I twisted it to mean that Becky was the one that convinced him to go talk to Rory. The idea was always lurking in Jess's head, Becky just gave him the last push especially with the last line (which happens to be my favourite.) But I don't know give me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**It Is A Small World After All**

Disclaimer: I met a man named Disclaimer last week. He said, "Please tell them I don't own Gilmore Girls." So I decided to pass on the message.

Once again, I want to thank all the beautiful reviewers especially helaluvE :D

Ok so that AN was my little moment of insanity and sadness. I promise I won't do it again. Surprisingly though I got more reviews when I posted that than I did before. Ah well, let's get on with the story.

**IMP:** Ok so Chapter 6 left off (as I imagine it) a few hours before Jess meets Rory in her grandparents' driveway in 'Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out'. THIS chapter is going to pick up right after Rory, Jess and Logan go out to dinner. So the famous 'This isn't you. I know you' speech has been given and they parted just like in the show.

GGGG

Jess drove back to Star's Hollow exhausted. He was leaving in the morning and wanted to get a good sleep before the long drive to Philadelphia.. Seeing Rory was tough enough, seeing Rory and Logan together had been excruciating but yelling at Rory and seeing her so defeated and so, well unlike herself, had been too much. He was still surprised he didn't knock Richie Rich's two front teeth out. Guess he really had grown up.

He walked up the diner stairs while still halfway through a mental rant of 'How the hell could she go out with him? And besides the Porsche and looks, what's he really got?' and opened the door leading to the apartment.

He nearly fell back down the stars when he saw someone lying on the couch but on closer inspection he found it was Becky. He smirked at how overly zealous she was to know the developments of the night. Clearly, her precious niece going astray had affected her a lot but Jess wasn't looking forward to explaining the truth of what happened.

He slowly nudged her shoulder so she would wake up and after a few mumblings of "Lorelai, Luke's coffee will still be there in ten minutes", she opened her eyes. It took her a while to recognize the face leaning in front of her but as soon as she did she salt bolt upright with an immediate, "How did it go?"

Jess avoided Becky's gaze and instead offered her a soda.

"Jess." Becky called him through gritted teeth.

Jess slid a hand through his hair nervously and said, "Define 'smooth'."

"What you mean as in a character trait?"

"Yeah."

"Em… I don't know. Suave. Glib. PERSUASIVE."

"Yeah well, don't count on me to write a dictionary based on my experiences anytime soon."

"I'll keep that in mind... What happened?"

"The Porsche pulled in right before we left, that's what happened."

Becky looked sympathetically at Jess. "I was hoping that could be avoided."

"What me duelling with the blonde dickie. Yep that was avoided. Me yelling at Rory, not so much."

"You yelled… at Rory? What did you say?"

"I might have alluded to the fact that this wasn't like her. Something about us making fun of guys like Logan was also mentioned."

At this point, Becky was staring him down waiting for him to explain everything.

"What else?"

"Nothing Beck. Nothing. There was no great eloquent motivating speech. I'm the high-school dropout remember. I'm the one that's not motivated. She's the one that went to Yale because she can be something. Although apparently that's been shot to hell by her boyfriend's father. Yeah you think I didn't know about that? I did. Part of the reason why it took me more self-control than I ever even knew existed, to not punch that guy senseless.

This isn't like her. She's supposed to be in Yale. Why can't she see it? I swear sometimes she can be the most clueless person on the face of the planet. I may have screwed up but her… She was never supposed to do that…. Great now the speech comes."

By this point, Jess was on edge. Becky had a fleeting thought that Lorelai should see him now, so riled up because Rory isn't where she should be. The kid really did love Rory. It didn't even matter if where Rory was supposed to be wasn't with him.

She kept giving him a sad yet sympathetic smile, "You know I always hated the Huntzbergers. I recall Mitchum, that's the asshole dad, trying to feel me up on at least three different occasions WHILE being married, another five or so before that."

Jess let out a chuckle, "Moments like that I'm proud not to be in the Hartford elite."

"It sucks… big time. I hate being in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nobody to have a real conversation with. The one person I could talk to had the guts to run away. And now Rory's' going right back into their clutches."

Jess shrugged. "Sometimes you want to accommodate the same people that put you down you in the first place?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I wasn't exactly the most popular person in this town while I was here. But for some damn reason I wanted to come back and show them all that I made something good and decent, something like the bookstore."

"Or the book?" Becky smiled knowingly.

"No, not the book. The book is to be read by no one in Star's Hollow unless I specifically give it to them." Jess didn't want any of these people inside his thoughts. He knew they'd just misunderstand everything and turn the book's plot into some cheesy love story. He wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Patty went around saying the lead character was her as a young girl.

He internally rolled his eyes at this and continued, "No what I mean is Rory. She secretly wants to make them all happy because she thinks she failed with the Yale thing. So she's in the DAR for her grandparents and in all kinds of little cliques for Logan and his family. She forgot about Star's Hollow and the people here. They want her to be happy doing things she actually wants to do."

Becky's eyes widened. She hadn't thought to look at it all exactly that way. "Is that why you told her this all isn't like her."

Jess ran a hand through his hair. "Well yeah. I might have needed to stick around and explain for it to settle in though."

Becky couldn't help but give him a small pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Rory's smart. She'll figure it out."

"Really?" Jess asked sceptically.

"I think so." Becky smiled at Jess and finally thought that the kid deserved all the opportunities that could be offered. Here he was taking an interest in an ex-girlfriend with whom he barely had any closure. He really was trying to change.

"Jess I have a proposition for you."

"Huh?"

"Sit down."

Jess looked at her worried, "What is it this time?"

"Don't worry. You don't have a long-lost brother too. Just sit down, will ya?"

Jess grudgingly sat down on the couch. Becky started pacing the room and he realised this seemed to be a trait of hers when she was nervous. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"Jess," she started, "I haven't told you everything about, well, everything. You see when my dad died, he left me and Chris a lot of money and didn't specify what we had to do with it. We were sort of surprised because he had always wanted to control both of us and we thought he'd try and do it form the grave too, or at the very least have Mum politely, yet bluntly point out what we were supposed to do with it.. Anyways, in Germany I made a good amount too. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not bragging, it's just it was a nice job, worked hard to get it, worked real hard to keep it and I got my fair share. I invested a bit here and there with some friends because I always wanted to come back here and be able to do whatever I wanted. With dad's money, I was very…no extremely lucky that that plan sped up.

But the thing is I still didn't really know what to do with all of it. I didn't want to just splurge my way through. I wanted to do something productive, something that I could really say helped somebody else, and I didn't know what that was until a couple of days ago."

Jess kept looking at her, silently encouraging her to continue.

Becky took a deep breath and smiled what she hoped was a confident smile. "Jess how would you feel if I helped you set up the bookstore financially?"

"What?"

Jess knew Becky was eager to get to know him. She felt very strongly about the yeas she had missed out on but this was insane. She wouldn't, no she couldn't be offering him a bucket load of cash. "Becky, I can't.."

"Now I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me you can't take it. But what you really want to tell me is you won't… because you want to do this all on your own. You want that bookstore to be truly and completely yours. Yours and your friends … you want to say you did it. Am I right?"

Jess looked at her pensively. She wasn't completely off the mark. It wasn't pride, ok maybe it was a bit of pride that made him want to do this all by himself but he also couldn't just take her money, so he settled for, "I don't know."

"Just here me out. I've given this a lot of thought. How about you think about it, and you talk to your partners about it. I guarantee you, no I promise you that I won't interfere with how things are done. That will be entirely up to you. I don't care how you set up the place or what colour the walls are. I won't even interfere in what books you order if you don't want me to. I'll be that really silent partner that you never hear a peep out of. And even though my name will technically be behind the first initial expenses, you guys will mange the entire place. You get the profits. It will be all your business.

I can help out of you want me to. I can disappear if you want me to. All I ask is that I can tell people that my godson owns the finest bookstore in Philadelphia."

A moment of silence passed between them. Jess on one hand was trying to figure out why his mother had been stupid to let go of such an honest friend. Secretly he became jealous of Rory and her family all over again. All those years, Rory had undoubtedly enjoyed the constant albeit long distance love from Becky.

Becky was silently pleading that he would accept her offer.

"I don't know Beck. Chances are it'll be a small crappy business that makes no profit at all..."

"Jess, if your writing is any indication of your passion for doing this… there's no chance in hell it will be crappy business."

GGGG

About a month and a half after their talk about setting up the business, Becky was comfortably seated with Lorelai in Luke's diner, both of them nursing a cup of coffee lovingly.

"I can't believe you're leaving me again," Lorelai let out for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Lor, do you actually think I won't be visitng more often than any regular relative would if she lived in Philadelphia and the people she wants to see live in Connecticut. I swear at the very least, I'll come by once a month, and I'm saying that because I'm trying to be sane and rational."

"What the hell are you going with sane and rational for? You know in this family it's kooky and spontaneous or you're out."

"Fine," Becky raised her hands defeated and smirked, "Twice a month… at least."

"I can deal with that as a basic rate," Lorelai agreed with an evil grin.

"I think Rory's more excited about this than I am."

"Oh hun, she's really excited about all the free books she's gonna be getting once you guys open." Lorelai's evil grin still in place.

"Well mummy Lorelai did always teach her, "Why pay for it when you can bum it off a relative?"

Lorelai looked shocked, "I never said any such thing."

Becky smirked at her, "I believe it was No 43 in your 'List of things to teach the Lorelai Jnr'."

"No I distinctly remember it was No 48 after 'Must teach Lorelai Jnr how not to cook. " Lorelai flashed a wide grin and the two burst out laughing.

Finally, Becky straightened up and whispered, "This has been the best month and a half in a long, long time Lor."

Lorelai smiled even if she didn't like being reminded of when she and her daughter were fighting, as Becky's comment clearly referred to that.

"Yes, finally movie marathons have been returned to their sacred state. And this way we do really well when we're saying the lines with the movie. You do the male actors, Rory does females and I do sound effects or any difficult accents."

"Hence why we've watched Godfather ten times in the last month."

Lorelai stuck out her chin and spoke with Marlon Brando's accent and did the famous hand gesture, "It never gets old."

After they both inevitably laughed at how they managed to create such strange scenarios every time they were in Luke's diner or anywhere for that matter, a beat of comfortable silence passed between them.

However, Lorelai wanted Becky to know something before she left for Philadelphia. She sighed and couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "You know, technically, I need to thank Jess."

Becky nearly choked on her coffee. She couldn't believe Lorelai VICTORIA Gilmore had just admitted to the necessity of showing other than sarcasm and annoyance at Jess Mariano.

"I swear to God, if you tell him I told you this, you will regret it. I'll have Rory call you up and talk to you about all the Angelina Jolie movies she's seen," Lorelai held up a threatening finger while saying this, "and believe me we've done movie marathons based on her, so she's seen them all. Yet, Rory does a REALLY bad imitation of her."

Becky looked shocked, recalling that Lorelai knew of her hatred for the actress, "You wouldn't."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Try me."

"But, but, but YOU just said you should thank him!"

"That doesn't mean I want it to happen any time soon. I can do it later. When he's forty and balding, maybe I'll do it to make the poor guy feel better."

"I'm sorry, have u seen Jess's hair? It's like the fountain of eternal cowlicks. And if Luke's any indication, he has nothing to worry abut."

"Never mind. Jess knows nothing of what I just said. Got it? Get it? Good"

Becky rolled her yes and huffed like a little girl but finally relented.

"Good."

Another moment of silence passed between them until Becky glanced over at Lorelai and a grin slowly creeped onto her face, getting wider and wider.

"Lor?"

"Huh?"

"Jess got Rory back."

"What?"

"JESS got RORY back."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, Sparky I know that AND all that you're implying. No need to blind me with your shiny teeth."

Becky seemed satisfied and taking her last gulp of coffee, stood up and got her bag. Lorelai stood up as well and they walked outside.

"Well I guess I best be off." Becky started, although she clearly didn't want to leave.

"Quick cue the cheesy music."

Becky laughed but continued in a serious tone, "I didn't think they'd actually want my help. But now they got me doing all sorts of things with setting the place up. The shelves are supposed to get there tomorrow."

"Things are coming along nicely huh?" Lorelai smiled proudly at her first protégée.

"Yeah well. Jess knows what he wants. So do Matt and Chris and they're just really nice guys. I don't know… we kind of all just got along immediately. I thought they'd only like me because Jess told them to. But Chris is always coming to me for girl advice and Matt is always going on about my music collection."

"Which was highly influenced by me!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Which was highly influenced by you, true. I have mentioned that. I talk about you a lot. But you know we're taking it step by step. The place is no where near being ready. Painters are supposed to come before shelves and everything's a mess. I'm slowly getting to know the guys but I'm so scared that they're gonna find out one thing about me and hate me for it."

Lorelai grabbed both of Becky's shoulders to stop her form continuing her rant. "Beck, you are gonna do fine. If I can open an inn with Sookie catching fire and an overbearing French man, you can do this. Things are meant to go all wrong before they go all right. Believe me I've done this before."

Lorelai rounded off her little advice with a cheeky grin. Leave it up to Lorelai to know how to calm a person down.

"Thanks Lor. I'll be ok…."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her as though hinting that that's not what she wanted to hear.

'Everything will be ok.", Becky continued, uncertainly at first, but then gave a confident shrug at the end.

"That's my girl. Now we call as often as possible especially if you need any advice on the fastest way to get things done. Remember what I told you?"

Becky scrunched up her face, "Beer for the plumbers, coke for the painters, lemonade for the electricians. Never leave a delivery guy waiting, pray to God the air conditioner guy isn't afraid of heights... I still don't get how he could be an air-conditioned installer and be afraid of heights."

"Trust me it happens. Go on."

"And never ever piss off the internet guy because they are the touchiest of them all."

"Very good grasshopper. That all took us weeks to figure out. See how much I look out for you. "

"I know. I love you Lor,"

"I love you too sweetie. Rory wanted me to say sorry again for not being here to see you off."

"Oh I must have missed the other thirty times she told me."

"You know how she is. She was really upset with Doyle for dragging her in."

"Cut Doyle some slack. I'm a changed woman after I MET Paris Gellar. That boy actually sleeps with her."

Both women shuddered involuntarily at the mental image but laughed nonetheless. Becky got into her car and said one final goodbye to her best friend, knowing she'd miss her as soon as the Star's Hollow sign was behind her. Lorelai kissed Becky on the cheek through the open car window.

"Drive safely ok."

"I will. Bye …and thanks. For everything."

"Hun, I need to be thanking you. Why do you think I've been buying you gallons of Ben & Jerry's for a month!"

With one last smile, Becky drove off and waved just before Lorelai couldn't see her anymore.

Loreali waved back but then let her arm fall to her side. She looked pensive and softly whispered, "Jess got Rory back."

GGGG

This was supposed to be the shortest chapter and ended up being the longest!

Well I hope you like it. As maybe you can tell from the last line, I'm going to try to shift the attention much more onto this story being a Lit now that I think I've satisfied character development criteria enough :P

Press the most beautiful button you've ever seen:P


	8. Chapter 8

**It Is A Small World After All**

Disclaimer: I was reading a Harry Potter fanfic and someone included a really formal Disclaimer, I mean astoundingly formal like it was right out of a law book. Anyways, it got me scared that the Disclaimer police would come after me by comparison. So here it goes, this is as serious as I can be in relation to Disclaimers: I do not own these characters (except Becky, she's mine, back off :P) in any way, shape or form. They're the property of Amy 'The Wittiest Woman in the World' Sherman Palladino/ WB/ CW etc.

Ok first of all, I am very sorry about the delay but I'm sure you all understand that school has started for everybody so it gets harder and harder. I am really sorry to see less and less fanfiction on the home page.

**IMP** Ok I need a bit of help from you guys. Could somebody please tell me if Rory ever told Logan about the kiss in Philadeplhia? As far as I know she didn't but if she did I'd like to include it.

Btw, I'm not sure what the timeline of the show is, and how many months passed between LMHYBRO and 'The Real Paul Anka'. I'm sorry but TV timelines are always wacky and weird to follow, so if something doesn't add up, please just go with it.

On with the story!

GGGG

A couple of months had gone by and things were looking up for the bookstore. Little to no mishaps had occurred, unless you counted Matt super-gluing himself to the wall… and Jess nearly falling over book boxes and breaking his front teeth FIVE TIMES in one day (all because Matt and Chris were too busy trying to win a bet by getting the same girl's phone number- to spite them Jess eventually got the number himself)… and Becky accidentally ordering 10,000 boxes of paper clip. Ok so there were more than a FEW mishaps but Jess had only threatened to kill somebody three times, Matt only needed to take out his inhaler twice (one of each of these incidents happened to coincide), Chris only embarrassed himself in front of the person who showed up to set up the phone lines (a woman incidentally) and Becky was now down to two aspirin a day, one if the guys didn't forget to refill the coffee pot.

Yes, things were going pretty smooth at 'Truncheon'. The phone bill was also flourishing… to "gargantuan proportions". That was how Jess put it. What he really wanted to say was "Becky get off the damn phone. This is insane." But he didn't have the heart; Lorelai, Rory and Becky missed each other.

He remembered one incident in particular that had nearly drove him to the edge. Lorelai had been flipping channels when she came across 'Serpico', an Al Pacino classic. Knowing Becky was a huge Al Pacino fan, she called her up and told her what channel it was on. That would have been fine, Jess would have even called it sane. But neither of them hung up until the movie was over and they had had an argument which one was truly the greatest Al Pacino role. Becky insisted it was 'Serpico', Lorelai said it was Michael Corleone and Rory (who came home from Yale halfway through the discussion) insisted she cried every time during his speech in 'Scent of a Woman'.

After three and a half hours, Jess had had enough. He grabbed the phone from Becky and hung up… not before yelling, "As corny as it is, 'Scarface'. THAT isn't overrated or overquoted. It's just the BEST role."

Jess was also keeping in touch with Luke, although those conversations had their awkward moments. Like when Luke asked if he'd spoken to Rory. Apparently Luke had heard of all the times Becky would try to get Rory and Jess to talk on the phone but surprisingly, whenever she proposed the idea, one of them had to dash off "to the thing at the place with the people", or in Jess's case, had to go "out".

GGGG

Becky was heading towards 'Truncheon' on a beautiful day. She had found a comfortable apartment a couple of blocks away while the guys thought it was better if they still lived above the bookstore for now.

She walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand, and heard her favourite jingle above the door. They had decided to put the small bell in reminiscence of Luke. There were a couple of workers doing some last minute jobs and a few nomadic customers that had found their way through the bookshelves. Becky was unofficially in charge of PR and had made sure that all of Philadelphia would eventually know about them. Jess hated it whenever she used the word 'PR', but Becky explained that that kind of attitude was exactly why he wasn't in charge of PR. She said, "He lacked the fine art of mingling, chitchatting and slipping in self-promotion. Apparently Francine Hayden is good for teaching me one thing in this world." Jess would roll his eyes and mutter something about "the crazy apple not falling far from the extended family tree."

"Good morning all." Becky greeted Matt and Chris and the workers in a chipper way. "Where is that handsome godson of mine? We have a business to run. I need him to be on his toes, mostly so I don't have to worry about mine. God I'm getting old. Those heels last night really took it out of me."

"His Royal Surliness hasn't come down yet." Chris offered.

Becky looked at her watch and scrunched up her face, "It's eleven o'clock. What is he, tied up to the bed with Yoko Ono, preaching about peace?"

The other two laughed, "No, but you may not be too far from the truth."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Were John and Yoko naked when they did the Bed-In?"

"Yeah… Why? Oh God! Ewww! Mental image. Go away! I thought you guys were just going for a drink last night!"

"Beck," Matt started, "You know we love and respect you, so forgive my bluntness …but guys are not chicks. They don't go to a bar and just drink alcohol to bond, well not unless something big happened. On a regular day, we go with a quest. Sir Christopher, tell her of this noble alliance we seek."

"To get laid," Chris deadpanned, while flipping through a magazine.

"Oh nice." Becky scoffed. "Is that all you guys care about? I thought I was teaching you some things."

"You are," Chris replied. "You're teaching us methods. You know sensitivity, roses, all that crap. The GOAL, the goal remains the same." And with that, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Becky rolled her eyes, "I give up. I give up! Be pigs. It doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter that I've come to love you two as much as I love Jess. And that I only want you to be happy. OR that I know the only way for that to happen is that you find two, sweet, charming, intelligent girls! No, no it's ok. My opinion doesn't matter. I'm just the older freak who helps out."

At this, the two men looked guilty. They appreciated Becky's constant support and encouragement… a lot. Both of them looked at the floor like they were twelve and simultaneously said, "We're sorry!"

Becky, who seemed to look crestfallen immediately lit up, and patted them both on the head, as if they were her pet guinea pigs. She inwardly congratulated herself for learning how to play the guilt card from her mother, the master of masters.

She hopped off the stool she had been sitting on and rolled up her sleeves and narrowed her eyes towards the door that led up to the apartment. "Wish me luck boys."

"Hey I'm not sure if…" Chris started. But Matt quickly stopped him with an evil grin on his face.

Becky went up the stairs and opened the door carefully, so as not to make her presence known. She slowly made her way towards Jess's bedroom, suppressing a laugh. As soon as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she stopped and prayed that she wasn't going to be the one that ended up scarred for life after this. But all seemed relatively silent so she straightened herself up, put on a fake wide grin and burst open the door, making her presence known very loudly.

"Jessie-poo, darling, where are you? You promised to take me to lunch today."

Jess, who had been asleep and half-positioned on a naked, svelte blonde, shot up so quickly he banged his head on the headboard and fell of the bed in a tumble of sheets.

The blonde looked up confused and afraid of who this stranger was. Not to mention, she looked deeply embarrassed at her own state.

Becky kept up her creepily chipper voice, "Oh my my my. I didn't know Jess had company. My, such a beautiful girl. I always did teach my baby Jess to settle for the best and nothing less. Pleasure to meet you, angel face…though I don't think that's what they put on your birth certificate." Becky threw in a wink for good effect.

Becky had made her way over to the bed and stuck out her hand like she was a demure, Southern girl back in the times of the Old West. Apparently Becky chose to tap into her inner Scarlet O'Hara for full Jess humiliation effect.

"Stacie. My… my name is Stacie. Who… who are you?"

"My, my, my." Becky turned towards Jess. "You didn't tell her about little old me? Jessie-poo, I am deeply distraught."

At this point, Jess was clambering back onto the bed, holding the sheets tightly around his waist and muttering curses no godmother should ever hear, "Why would I tell her about a nut like you?"

Becky continued to smile at Jess, but then turned to Stacie. "Well, I must introduce myself. Jess seems to have forgotten all the wonderful manners I've taught him… I'm Becky, Jess's mother."

Stacie's face had gone entirely pale at the last word. Jess just blinked at Becky. There was that look on his face again, the one that screamed she had just grown three heads… and devil horns and a pitch fork too.

"But… but you look so young…" Stacie stammered, trying to make it sound like a compliment, instead of just sounding shocked.

"I had him when I was fourteen. Terrible ordeal, it was. I insisted on a natural birth. I thought I was the bravest girl on the planet. Little did I know that this little cricker right here had other plans. Thirty hours, yes thirty hours of pure excruciating labour. But I love him. I love him more for how well it all turned out. I mean, look at him. Well, honey I don't have to tell you. You've just seen ALL of him. Funny thing is, I don't think I've seen all of him since he was this big," and with that she made a small gap between her thumb and her forefinger.

"Ok that's it. She is my godmother. GODMOTHER." Jess yelled.

"That's what I said Jess. I am his god!"

"No you maniac. You keep leaving one part out on purpose. She is my godmother…and she hasn't seen me naked since I was a baby. Now out." He looked sternly at Becky and pointed at the door.

"But Jess," Becky resumed her normal voice as she realised she was in big trouble.

"OUT," Becky was shooed out and felt the door slam behind her. At first, she cringed at the situation but then she couldn't help but laugh at it. It wasn't like Jess was planning on spending the rest of his life with this girl. On the contrary, he had been bringing home different girls pretty often and Becky didn't like it all. She didn't have a say in what he did but that didn't mean she couldn't voice her opinion. And voice it she would, just as soon as Blondie left.

She went out into the living room and decided to make a cup of coffee but on the way to the kitchen, a photo on one of the bookshelves caught her eye. It was of a fourteen-year-old-version of herself holding a baby Jess. She remembered Liz had kept it and given it to Jess a few months ago. She also remembered how Matt and Chris had found it and insisted on pouting it on display. Jess had stopped protesting after a while.

Becky smiled sadly. It couldn't have been too long before Liz and her had fought.

She could never really forget that day, mostly because it still pained her to think about it. It was a Friday. She remembered she had finished a particularly gruelling day at school. Homework for Monday had been signed, sealed and delivered to her bag and she had a whole weekend she could dedicate to 'Baby Duties'.

She had gotten into yet another huge fight with her mother. Francine Hayden, with the air of an Empress, had spoken condescendingly to her daughter and bluntly told her she was wasting her life away caring about… how had she put it? Ah yes "dejected simpletons", Becky recalled. Becky, as usual, had retorted with her usual line of defence. Her grades weren't slipping, everything was in order and the extremely bitter, "Don't worry Mother, in a couple of months you'll have me shipped off to another country! There'll be no fraternizing with the "dejected simpletons" there, that's for damn sure." Not unsurprisingly her father hadn't been around, but her mother had made it abundantly clear that she was speaking on behalf of him.

She had been so upset at her parents that she had quickly sought out the bus to New York. She had realized then that her parents never worried about the dangers of a fifteen year old travelling alone to New York. Instead, they were afraid of tarnishing their reputation because of their daughter's company.

She'd gotten to Liz's apartment bedraggled and upset. All she had wanted was Jess's company; to get lost in a little child's life, where butterflies in the park are a fantasy and miniscule words being read to you are an adventure.

She opened the door with her own key and called out to Liz, but no one answered. Frowning and looking confused, Becky searched the apartment but only found a seemingly bored Jess crawling around in his crib.

She picked him up and fed him. After about an hour or so, Jess was getting restless and Becky took out the book she had brought with her to get him to sleep. She held Jess in her arms and sat on the couch, "'The Old Man And The Sea'. This should get you to sleep buddy."

A few hours had gone by and Jess was sound asleep. Becky had steadily gotten angrier and angrier at Liz for leaving the baby alone.

Finally Liz had come in through the apartment door, reeking of smoke and slightly tipsy. Becky got off the couch, mad as hell.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh hi Beck. Didn't see you there." Liz slurred.

"Maybe it's because you smell like a Vegas cocktail waitress."

"Really? I went out for a bit and I saw a couple of old friends and you know … one thing lead to another. How's Jess?

"Asleep, no thanks to you." Becky couldn't believe Liz's nonchalant attitude.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Liz's happy-go-lucky demeanour immediately shifted.

"I got here and found him ALONE Liz. What if something happened? What if somebody broke in? This isn't exactly the safest neighbourhood, and even IF IT WERE!"

"I left Elsa with him. She said she'd stick around for $5 and I knew you'd be showing up soon."

"Elsa! That pot-faced slut next door. She's not straight enough to look after a cat."

"She's not that bad. She's watched him before."

"What?!"

"Yeah. When you're not around and I have somewhere to go. She's good at it."

"Somehow I don't think leaving a one year old baby alone qualifies as 'being good at it'," Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well something big must have happened, 'cause she's never done that before."

"Liz are you listening to yourself? You shouldn't have even left him with that crack head to begin with. You shouldn't have come back so late. You didn't even call to check on him ONCE and came home smelling like shit."

At this, Liz finally exploded, "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Becky. He's my kid and I know what's best."

"Best?! You call leaving him to other people's care 'what's best for him'?"

"Oh what the hell do you know? You're just a preppy teenager. You don't know what it's like to actually be a mother."

The two girls had been yelling so loud that Jess started crying form the other room.

"Nice going," Becky sneered.

"Oh sure this is my fault," Liz began to rub her temples at the impending headache.

Becky went in to get Jess and held him in her arms. She came back out to the living room, gently rocking him.

"I may not be his mother but I seem to be taking a lot better care of him."

"Care of him?" Liz looked at her gapingly. "Just because you buy him some piece of crap that I can't afford. You just throw Daddy's money in our faces all the time."

"That's all I do Liz? Is it really? I don't come up here every chance I get just to spend time with you guys."

"Oh don't act all high and mighty with me Beck. I know you think we're just some charity case. You probably think 'Poor Liz, she's such a screw up She'd probably die of starvation of if it weren't for me.' You come in here and flaunt your money and your high-class crap. You probably think you can put us on your Ivy League application forms. 'Extracurricular activities… hmm… Well I helped a bum and her kid for a year after her boyfriend ran away.' 'Oh kudos Ms. Hayden. Yes we really need to acknowledge the unfortunate ones in our society. And you actually INTERACTING with them, so brave! You're in Ms. Hayden, you're in.'" Liz added fake applause to her mockery, just as she had been gesticulating with every word she used to ridicule Becky and her colleges.

Becky had tears running down her cheeks at Liz's words. She knew it was the alcohol talking but it meant that, at some point, Liz had actually thought something along those lines.

"Liz, I never…"

"You know what, get out." At this, Liz took Jess, who had been crying even harder since Liz's tirade. "You can take your fancy upbringing and your pitying glances and go."

"I never pitied you Liz. I always thought you were strong. But you're not strong. You're arrogant and conceited and selfish. You don't deserve a baby!" Becky didn't realize the harshness of her words until they came out and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly attempted an apology, "Liz, I'm so…"

Liz stood stoically and simply uttered, "Get out Rebecca. Get out. You're no longer welcome. Get your stuff and go. I never want to see you or have you near Jess again."

If it was possible for Becky's eyes to grow even wider, they did.

"Liz I didn't mean…"

"Get out Rebecca. I won't say it again."

Becky started sobbing and looked longingly at Jess as though hoping that he would suddenly start speaking in full sentences and defend her.

She turned back to Jess's bedroom and got her backpack slowly. She spotted the novel she had been reading from before and, while still crying steadily, she slipped it under the mattress that she knew Jess was planned to use.

She gave a very sad smile and patted the mattress. Suddenly she felt exhausted, like all the energy had been drained out of her, as she realized what all this meant. She lifted herself up off the floor shakily and went out into the living room.

When she got to where Liz was standing, she attempted another feeble apology, but knew Liz was as stubborn as they come.

Liz didn't relent and Becky attempted to touch Jess's head for the last time but she thought better of it.

With that, Becky left the apartment and made her way back to New Haven, feeling like a broken glass bottle. Liz contemplated the guilt that she was feeling while looking at her baby.

GGGG

Becky snapped out of her haze with the sound of Jess's bedroom door opening. That was all in the 'being hashed out' past. The 'about to be ridiculed and consequently lectured' present awaited.

Stacie came out wearing a very embarrassed look on her face. 'At least she's semi-clothed now', Becky thought. She glanced disparagingly at the short, tight boob top the girl was wearing. Hopefully, she'd bump into Matt on her way out and he would try to hit on her, Becky thought evilly. Matt's pick-up lines rivalled Emily Gilmore at a Greenday concert in the awkwardness factor.

Stacie smiled shyly at Becky, while eyeing her exit route.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise dear." Becky put on an impish grin while resuming her Scarlet O'Hara accent.

"Bye Jess. Call me." And with that, Stacie quickly left.

Becky had been staring incredulously after her, "Wow after the stunt I pulled, she STILL wants you to call her. That girl really did like getting laid huh?"

She turned around to find a stoic Jess, with arms folded and sending her a death glare.

"Oh right. I'd forgotten our impending re-enactment of the Inquisition."

But Jess didn't utter a word. He just made his way into the kitchen still fuming, and started making coffee.

"Oh come on Jess. Not the silent treatment. Yours is worse than Lorelai's. I never know if you're silently contemplating how you're gonna write this episode into a book, making me out to be a bitter old hag who can't learn to let go."

Jess turned towards her, eyes blazing, "It's funny because you THINK you're mocking the situation but… hmm… let's see … how would you say it?" Jess set his hands as though he were holding a nail with one hand and hitting it with another. "Am I imitating hitting the nail on the head right Beck?" Jess asked, voice dripping with irritated sarcasm.

Becky faked being offended. "Jessie-poo, you don't actually think I have trouble letting go?"

"No you just have trouble minding your own business."

"I just want you to find somebody nice and DECENT." Becky glared at him.

"Stacie was nice."

"Oh yeah, Stacie was a real keeper," Becky added mockingly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, congratulate yourself Beck. I can never look that girl in the eye again."

"Oh please you would have been bored of her in less than a week. She's a salesgirl at Gap for crying out loud."

Jess stared at her wondering how in such a short amount of time, Becky had learned all kinds of titbits about the people in the city. Last time, she even knew the names of some of the construction workers they came across.

"I'm gonna go change now." Jess really wanted to end this conversation but Becky simply followed him into his bedroom.

"I mean it's not like she was some blue-eyed beauty."

Jess stopped midway through putting a t-shirt on and after letting it slide down slowly, glared at her with a deadpanned, "What?"

"Nothing I'm sorry." Becky replied sheepishly.

"No go on. I'm curious to know what's going on in that crazy head of yours."

Becky looked around nervously, "You never bring home a girl with blue eyes. I mean it would be a coincidence if you only brought home two girls but you've really been raking them in lately."

Jess sighed, realizing that it would be futile to deny something that Becky already knew she was right about.

"Beck I get that you're looking out for me, but I'm a big boy, I can handle it… ok?"

"Can you really?" Both of them knew that Becky was hinting at something much more deep-rooted than a passing fancy for one-night stands. She had been occasionally hinting at the same thing since she read 'The Subsect'.

"Let it go Beck." And with that, he was heading down to the bookstore.

"Hold on. Wait a second," Beck called out and she went after him. "Is it so wrong to want my favourite god-son and my favourite niece to hook up."

Jess stopped abruptly halfway through the stairs and emphasized, "Your ONLY godson. And I don't think Chris wants you choosing between his daughters."

"We just won't tell him now will we? Point is Jess I've got nieces, brothers, ex sisters-in-law, supposed sister in-law who's like an actual sister…"

"Beck.." Jess glared, hinting at her to get to the point.

"I eventually want god-grand-babies." Becky let out, sounding like a five year old who wanted candy.

They had both arrived at the bookstore and thankfully it was practically empty.

Jess looked at her shocked, "First of all, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

"But…"

"Second," Jess wasn't going to let the insanity go on any further (well at least not for today), "Let's entertain your delusional god-grand-babies notion for a second and think about Rory." He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Now listen to me very carefully Beck." He stated out slowly, speaking quicker the more he emphasized his words, "That chance has been shot to hell and back more times than a Guns 'N Roses reunion!"

Becky stood in stunned silence, staring after Jess walking away and finally yelled out, "So?!"

GGGG

Yes, I am an Al Pacino fan, hence the whole film debacle. My opinion: 'Serpico' is his best but that's just me.

Also, I'm sorry about the 'GAP salesgirls' crack. Honestly I'd love to work at the GAP. It's just a girl who works there and wears a short boob top isn't really what Becky has in min for Jess!

Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**It Is A Small World After All**

Disclaimer: walking along in a random park and picks up a piece of paper lying in the grass "Oh look!! Ownership of Gilmore Girls, its actors, scripts etc etc. I'm the happiest girl in the world!" :D … NOOOOOOOOOOT!

IMP: Snippets from the episode 'The Real Paul Anka' are written in italics.

I adamantly will not include the April mess in my fanfic just because I can't stand the way she is portrayed. I hate that we nerds are all portrayed as wannabe idiots with 80s glasses and bad hair. I thought we were making progress with Rory. She was a really smart girl who was gorgeous but nooooo, we have to back to stereotypes with April.

And the over-emphasizing bad wit! I mean seriously was Abigail Breslin shooting 'Little Miss Sunshine' at the time, cause I think only she would have been able to pull it off.

I also refuse to acknowledge anything that Jess says after 'You. Me' because everything else just sounds like a really lame attempt at wrapping it up. Honestly, I love ASP but did she really have to make Jess's last words on the show be "You can always tell him we did something". That sound so lame I don't know where to begin.

Now that my mean rants are over, on with the story.

GGGG

"I can't believe we're finally doing this. I'm so excited." Becky was growing more and more like a five-year-old with every passing second. "And Lorelai's gonna be here and Rory's gonna be here. And Luke! Luke's gonna be here. Pity your mum couldn't make it. But that's ok because I'm gonna be in Star's Hollow in a few weeks for a Korean girl's wedding to a blonde rocker. And I barely know the Korean girl but she's so cute and she and Rory really remind me of vintage Lorelai and Becky but I'm guessing if Rory is the new Lorelai that would make Lane the new Becky, but I never really had a thing for blondes." Becky only managed to stop her rant simply because she was thinking about the parallels between the two sets of friends.

But nothing could deflate Jess's good mood. He wasn't even going to chastise Becky's Gilmore-inherited rants. "Tell her 'best wishes' from me."

Becky cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? I always liked Lane. We got along towards the end."

Becky smiled proudly, "Yeah I think she liked you too. You know the only reason she invited me only and not you too, is because I'm directly related to the Gilmores and she thinks one more crazy kooky relative is just what her crazy kooky wedding needs. And besides calling you a better choice than Dean doesn't fully qualify you for a wedding invite."

Jess raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Lane thought I was a better choice than Dean?"

Becky went around to the counter, giving yet another obsessive check of things. "Well yeah, you actually knew what the history of the punk rock movement entailed!" She tried to sound nonchalant and realised that she had nearly let slip what she shouldn't have.

"Huh." And with the satisfied boost to his ego, Jess went to see what was taking Matt so long.

As true as Becky's statement was, that wasn't really why Lane had preferred Jess. The events after Jess had showed up at Rory's dorm were scrupulously never brought up UNLESS you mixed a passed out Lorelai & Lorelai Co. and a still clutching on to dear awakeness Asian girl with kooky aunt. THAT was actually when Becky and Lane had bonded, one night before Becky had left for Philadelphia and they had all decided that the best way to go was with tequila shots and 'Spinal Tap.' That amount of alcohol can get any young rocker chick to bond with any older, scared-out-of-her- mind-at-new-ventures relative.

It had started with a discussion on rock, a safe topic that they already knew they agreed on. Lane had even talked to Becky once on the phone when she would call Rory. Then it had passed on to the next obvious topic, boys, Lane's, Becky's failed attempts and eventually Lorelai and Rory's many efforts. Naturally, Becky had blurted out Jess's name and Lane somehow immediately sobered up.

She didn't really like to comment on Rory's past relationships. However after realising how much Becky loved both her niece and godson over the few weeks she had known her, she relented with a simple yet poignant, "Jess had his flaws but he never cheated and he never really left. He was just somewhere else but he never really left Rory."

Becky had only remembered that night and Lane's comment when she received the wedding invite a couple of days ago.

GGGG

A few weeks later, 'Truncheon' was finally ready to open. Invitations had been sent out, even to one Rory Gilmore signed by Jess Mariano, co-owner and manager and not by Becky Hayden, co-owner. Lorelai and Luke had also been invited.

The morning before the official opening, Becky was running around like a headless chicken.

"Matt check that poet. I read some of his stuff and he sounds like he stole it from 'Clockwork Orange'."

"So long as he doesn't debut any new stuff, we'll be fine Beck. I checked the poems." Jess seemed to be in his element, slowly looking around the bookstore, with a muted proud smile.

"Chris fix those chairs will you? They look like we've been playing Musical Chairs all morning. Matt, I swear to God, if you pass by that slanted painting without fixing it, I'm gonna hang you up on the wall."

"Beck, calm down. I get it you want things to go well but geez we're not opening the new Independence Hall."

"Forget the Independence Hall! This is more important. I want everything to be perfect Jess. We've got a lot of people coming, even reviewers. And if they don't say that this is the best damn bookstore on the East Coast, which is what you guys deserve, I'm gonna strangle the reviewers and hang them up on the wall."

"What is it with you threatening to hang people up on the wall?" Chris asked.

"I don't like that painting."

"You and Luke will get along just fine tonight," Jess added with a smirk.

"It is a work of art!" Matt cried out indignantly, realising that they were referring to the painting he had picked out.

"It may be to you hunny but to the rest of us it looks more like a Looney Tunes hiccup." Becky seemed to relax for the first time in days. "But we did agree to choose two paintings each and we'll let you keep it."

Jess and Chris chuckled while Matt looked dejected and threw his hands up in the air, "Fine put a painting of a couple of dogs playing poker for all I care."

"It would add a certain 'Welcome to yet another brainless endeavour' that the place lacks," Jess quipped sarcastically.

"Now Jess, what have I told you about gloating?" Becky asked in a motherly tone.

"Don't do it until everybody's fallen in love with us and the place, and the competition is well within ear-shot."

"Atta boy."

"Hey Beck, where's 'King Lear'? I lost my copy and I need a new one. They're not over by the other Shakespeares," Chris asked from between the bookshelves.

Becky turned towards Jess looking horrified. "We have no Lear. How can we open with no madman screaming at the rain?"

"Calm down. Matt probably forgot to take them out and they're still in the back."

"Why do you automatically assume it was me that forgot?"

"Because you came in complaining about the late shipments last week and I told you that they arrived and to take them out. Besides you've always had a thing against Lear. He's not your favourite."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"You also don't understand Bukowski and last time you nearly threw out twenty copies of 'Ham On Rye'…I hate to tell you this Matt but you are a man controlled by his sub conscience."

Matt huffed and stomped to the backroom muttering something about Jess always having the intelligent quips.

GGGG

The bookstore was buzzing. There were a lot of fresh faces, some of them reviewers, which made Becky habitually bite her nails. Old faces like some recurring customers seemed to be glad that even though there were more people, the comforting feeling to the place was not lost. Jess knew that Mrs. Richardson, the widow who used to write for 'Rolling Stone' when it first started out, would be the first out the door if 'Truncheon' turned into another Barnes & Noble.

But right now, Matt, Chris and Jess were huddled in a corner having a heated discussion. It seemed Matt was already looking towards another opening night, seeing how successful this one was going. Becky took her usual stance as amused spectator, occasionally fuelling the argument for her own simple mocking pleasure.

_"We need our own bar."_ Matt insisted for what seemed like the billionth time.

_"You say that like I'm fighting you. I'm not fighting you." _Jess answered back. Honestly Matt had no problems with ego, but when it came to his ambition flaring up; it was like you had to make room for a 200 pound sumo wrestler.

_"Same here," _Chris added knowing this was just the basis for yet another one of Matt's reigning drama king stints. Honestly why he hung around was sometimes beyond him!

_"We need a public place where the next de Kooning can run into the next Franz Klein and the the next Jackson Pollock while the next Charlie Parker shoots up in the corner."_

"And the next Anna Nicole Smith can meet the next J. Howard Marshall." Becky quipped.

_"So a nice family place."_ Jess patted Matt on the arm. He should feel sorry for Matt always being the butt of the joke but it was too much fun. Matt, on the other hand, was in a nirvana state of ambition.

_"I'm not kidding. We'll call it... Cedar Bar Redux."_

_"I would kick my own ass if we called it that."_

"Don't you miss the days when he would suggest names like 'Bard's home'? Those were funny verging on pathetic. This, this is just pathetic." Becky scowled.

_"Why don't we call it 'Devoid of Original Ideas Poser Bar'?"_

_"Go to hell. All three of you." _And with that, he stalked off.

_"Hey come back for a hug man."_

_"Hey, there's Alicia Matheson from the weekly."_

Jess turned around and noticed her. "Time to get back to work. Chris _grab Matthew, get him off the bar thing. Have him show her around, do what he does best, _schmooze like there's no tomorrow." Jess watched Chris go and the ensuing argument between the guys. It was amusing to see Matt flailing his hands in the air, and quickly realising why Chris was talking to him, only to have him drop his arms like a pigeon about to nose-dive and rush off to talk to the reporter. Somehow, it was funnier without sound.

As Becky heard the bell on the door chime. She looked up and immediately beamed, "Look who finally showed up." Becky couldn't hide the pride in her voice. Lorelai, Luke and Rory had just walked in. Apparently, they had managed to drive up together. Lorelai and Rory quickly headed over to Becky, with huge grins on their faces while Jess shook his head with a small smile and slowly moved closer towards his uncle.

"Congratulations hun. You finally did it," Lorelai felt so proud of Becky. This had been a long time in the making and she could see that her friend was finally genuinely happy.

"Yeah. The place looks great Beck." Rory was enamoured by it all.

"You think so hun? I mean you would be the best judge, wouldn't you?" Becky asked after releasing Rory from a hug. It was important to get the solemn approval from both Gilmore girls. Actually she really couldn't ask for better advisors. Lorelai was a genius when it came to what appealed to the consumer and Rory could really judge the bookstore for its unique practicality.

"I give it two thumbs up." Rory smiled. "I'll even give it a mention in the editorial of the newspaper.

Becky quickly shot a grin at Jess before averting her gaze back to Rory. "Wow that's pretty big. You don't have to do that sweetheart."

"No but I want to."

"So how did you get everything done on time? Up until two weeks ago you told me half the books hadn't even arrived." Lorelai asked.

"Yeah things were a mess. But they're always prone to be aren't they? No it's just the guys really did their work. Everybody had a say in something different. I don't know but it feels like after we got this done, it's like I can trust these guys with my life. Once you set up a business with someone, there's no going back."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I felt the same way with Sookie and even Michel."

"Come on let me give you the grand tour. Matt's poet is coming on soon. He's better mocking material than a soap opera."

Lorelai and Rory beamed at each other before Lorelai said "Lead the way to the best snickering seats."

_"So my eyes don't deceive me."_ Jess approached his uncle with a smirk.

_"First things first. What the hell is that? "_ Luke stated.

"_It's an abstract painting."_

"_Well, what is it supposed to be?"_

"_Check the title. "_

"_I did, it's called 'Untitled'"_

_"There you go."_ Jess just continued to smirk, secretly missing his uncle and these moments where they really did get along.

Luke sighed and relented, _"I give up."_

"Becky said the same thing when Matt picked it out. He's one of the guys who's with us on this."

"A-ha. Maybe you should have left the paintings up to Chris."

"How did you know?... Ah! Becky. I should have guessed."

"Yeah you know how those two are. They're all for actually talking about the people they know. I can't help it if I have to overhear the other end most of the time."

"Yeah don't you miss the good old days where you and me would just stick to 'This guy I know' and 'This girl I know'?"

"This idiot in town…"

At this, Jess and Luke shared a knowing smile. It had been a long time since they had a pleasant conversation face to face.

_"I didn't think you'd come."_

_"You guessed wrong, nephew."_

_"Cool. So you want the tour?"_

_"Give me a tour."_

"_All right, well, this is where we work. Truncheon Books. There's usually desks and crap piled up everywhere but we cleaned up for today. Those are the books that we put out. We publish our 'zine once a month, except last August when my partner forgot to pay the printer. We let local artists hang their stuff up without ripping them off on commissions, we do performances over there, and a few of us live upstairs, and that you don't want to see. It's a disaster zone."_

"And there's yours." Luke held up 'The Subsect.' "You know I actually read it."

"Yeah?" Jess quirked an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. He took a sip from his drink on the counter.

"So did Lorelai." Luke looked at his nephew, awaiting the amusement to ensue.

Jess sputtered his drink, "What?"

"Yeah. Becky pleaded and Rory raved about it so much that she finally gave in. She said.."

"I don't want to know what she said." Jess took a bigger gulp from his drink.

"She liked it." Luke grinned.

Jess looked at him sceptically, not entirely believing him. "No jabs, no scoffs? She just liked it?"

"Well when she opened it, she made the quip about not sure you actually knew how to formulate mutli-syllable sentences. But after finishing it, she just smiled and said she liked it…a genuine smile, I promise."

"Huh."

Luke let out a real laugh, "I never thought I'd miss that stupid reaction of yours but I forgot that it's sometimes entertaining for me."

Jess rolled his eyes, _"Come on, I've got some sculpture over here you're really going to hate."_

Later, the gang was listening intently to Matt's poet.

"_Benzedrine and a muscled fist. Turn to hand, turn to hand out, turn to fish and loaves and a lazy day in Galilee. Herman Melville, poet, customs officer, rubber stamps and Hawthorne daydreams craving Tahiti and simple sun and the light of the Berkshires."_

Luke turned to Rory and whispered, _"Is this any good?" _

"It's brilliant," she replied with a grin.

The poet finished and there was some applause.

Lorelai had a wide grin on her face, "It's what you always imagine a wannabe poet would sound like. I don't know whether to burst out laughing in his face or clap for his courage. I mean it takes the guts of Hercules to read that much unpoetry and in the weird Zen vibe." Lorelai emphasized her point by moving her hands around like one of those overzealous poets, stuck on exploring the inner eye would, "Bono in my bathtub, Achtung baby. Coffee machine. Stuck. Death. Life, life, life. No more. Bono comes back. And there is no more night. Like an eternal tree sucking the carbon dioxide."

"Bravo. We should put you up there." Jess came up from behind them with Becky, who seemed ecstatic that Lorelai had taken to mocking the poet as much she had expected.

"Hey Jess. Great opening. You've really done well." Lorelai gave him a genuine smile. Jess was slightly nervous about this new reaction of Lorelai's and that was clearly evident as his eyes darted between Becky and Luke.

"Er. Thanks."

Becky quickly eyed Jess and Rory. "Luke, Lorelai, you guys haven't met the two stooges in the four musketeers gang!"

"Wow way to mash pop culture legacy," Luke mumbled but quickly followed, knowing Becky's intentions. Honestly, he wasn't that opposed to the idea.

As soon as they left, Jess approached Rory, _"Well, isn't this a day of surprises."_

Rory shrugged and smiled, thankful they could easily go back to playful banter, no matter how much time passed between them, _"I didn't RSVP. Sorry."_

"_Ah, this isn't an RSVP type thing. Showing up's cool."_

"_Good thing."_ Rory responded. She took a look around with an air of approval, _"So this is Truncheon books."_

"_Yeah, this is Truncheon."_ He tried to keep the pride out of his voice but didn't really succeed.

"_I like it. It makes me feel like I instantly want to create something. Give me a pen, give me a brush."_

Jess chuckled, secretly reminiscing about the old Rory who would make a joke like that, "That's not exactly the feel I'm getting right now. _There is a definite "Jess Mariano, this is your life" vibe here today."_

Slowly they made their way over back to Lorelai, Matt & Chris getting acquainted while Luke just stared in awe at his fiancée and Becky just enjoyed the wit.

_"So who's the one that's got the job?" _Matt asks.

_"The real Paul Anka." _Lorelai answers seriously. _"And he says 'You've picked yourself some beautiful cucumbers, Mrs. Clancy. You have the cucumber eye."_

"Wow." Matt retorts.

"Depth from Anka. This is better than your poet Matt." Chris quips.

"Shoosh. Go on." Matt urged Lorelai to go on.

_"Anyways, I go over to Luke's apartment and I find Paul Anka giving a concert."_

_"The real Paul Anka?" Chris asks._

_"No the dog Paul Anka."_

"How many times have you heard this?" Jess whispers to Rory.

"Only once. This was last night's dream," Rory answers with a delighted smile.

Jess smiled but his gaze lingered on Rory. Something about having her right there next to him. That was when he really felt he had finally made something of himself. Who knew Paul Anka was so inspirational?

_"…two barks, and everything goes dark!"_

"I know this has been said before but Wow!" Chris stood stunned.

"Yeah. Jess this woman is a subconscious genius. Isn't the struggle between man and his best friend obvious in her dream? To think such complexity, in such a seemingly simple dream."

Everybody just stared at Matt for this comment. Jess inwardly rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have let Matt stay up so late reading 'The Dummies Guide To Psychology.' Chris was contemplating hitting him upside the head. Rory and Becky could not control their glee. Luke wasn't entirely sure Becky and Jess should be trusting this guy with their money. And Lorelai was silently contemplating finding ways to have Matt shipped to star's hollow for her own laughing convenience. The eyes of the women in the group were all alight with sheer entertainment. They hadn't done this in ages, 'this' being mocking endlessly together.

Suddenly Jess looked as if he remembered something and quickly made his way upstairs. When he came back, he slowly moved Luke away from the conversation, but not without Becky and Lorelai noticing.

Jess handed Luke and envelope and Luke opened it. Inside was a cheque.

_"What's this?"_

"_It's what's owed,"_ Jess answered simply.

"_You owe me nothing."_

"_I owe you. Take it, and if you rip it up, I'm just going to send you another."_

Luke sighed and quickly glanced over at Becky, who gave him a curt nod and a proud smile, _"I'm very proud of you. Of this - of what you're going for here. I don't get all of it, but... I'm me."_

And that was all Jess really wanted to hear.

A few hours later, Lorelai and Becky were happily chatting away. Luke was occasionally putting in his two cents but secretly enjoying himself, if only enjoying the atmosphere that he felt proud his nephew had created.

Rory was sitting on the couches, quietly reading and truly enjoying the bookstore experience. Chris, Matt and Jess were having yet another tiff.

_"All I'm saying is control your poet."_ Chris was getting a headache and wanted this wrapped up.

_"So suddenly, he's my poet." _Matt, as usual, went on the defensive. And the only one that would sometimes defend him, Becky, was off talking to someone else.

_"He changed up on us. He wasn't supposed to premiere new material tonight."_ At least Jess was there to reason with him.

"_It wasn't bad."_ Matt tried desparately.

"_It was ramble-y."_ Chris pointed out.

Matt conceded, _"It was a little ramble-y."_

"_What was that whole part about desiring Golda Meir?"_ Chris knew only Matthew could find this poet, nobody else would be crazy enough.

"_Please, tell me that was symbolic!"_ Jess offered.

Matt sighed and made to leave, _"I'll talk to my poet."_

Chris turned to Jess and said, _"Hey, we're hitting that bar that we're not going to call Cedar Bar Redux. You coming?"_

Jess looked over at Rory who was sitting and reading. He hesitated before answering, _"Yeah, maybe. Uh, go on ahead. I'll catch up."_

Chris followed Jess's gaze and immediately understood. As Jess walked over to Rory, Matt came up from behind Chris, "Is that her? He's been eyeing her all night."

"Pipe down. You want him to hear you? We'll ask Beck for details later. Right now," he looked over to where Becky was standing with Lorelai and Luke and raised his voice, "Hey, guys we're heading on over to a bar. Want to join us or at least walk with us? You guys could see a bit of Philadelphia before you leave."

Becky and Lorelai perked up. "Rory, sweetheart, you wanna come?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked between her mother and Jess, whom she had noticed had walked over to her, "Er. No mum. I'm gonna stay in here where it's warm. I'll call you and see what we'll do."

"Ok hun. We're not gonna be very long. We have to get back soon."

And with that, the majority of the group headed out.

Jess noticed Rory had been reading his book, _"You know, you don't have to read it again."_

"_I know I don't." _Rory gave him a cocky smileas she put the book down and turned to give him her full attention.

Jess grabbed a chair and sat down, _"There are so many things I would change in it."_

Rory furrowed her brow, almost as if what he said confused her, _"Like what?_"

"_I'd - keep the back cover. Everything else goes." _

Rory couldn't believe how vintage Jess that comment was. He hadn't changed a bit. That was ridiculous though because even her mother had realised he had. She rolled her yes to secretly chastise him but then followed it up with, _"You know why I love your book?"_

Jess leaned closer, intrigued, _"Why?_"

"_It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip-off, it's just you."_

"_High praise, Miss Yale Editor."_

Rory averted her eyes nervously. His gaze was getting too intense, or was it the air. She couldn't tell the difference anymore, _"Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like. I'm mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding and re-writing._"

Jess leaned back again and smiled proudly at her, _"Yeah, and you love it. Every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't._"

"_I do. I do love it. It's exciting." _

They both shared a smile that reminded them of simpler days. After a moment, Jess decided to disrupt the silence.

"_You look happier than when I saw you last."_

"_I am,"_ Rory nodded reassuringly.

Jess suddenly felt nervous for the first time all night. His voice went down to a whisper as he unconsciously leaned closer towards Rory. _"So... you fixed everything?"_

Rory's voice also became softer, as though they were in some holy sanctuary, _"Yeah. Everything's fixed."_

Jess stopped and gazed at her lips, remembering what it was like to kiss them but his eyes quickly darted back to hers, _"I'm glad you're here._"

"_Yeah, me too."_ She knew it was a cliché, but she felt seventeen again and her eyes fluttered and closed at what she knew was to come.

Jess leaned in, not able to control himself any longer and kissed her gently, as one would think a mortal man would do if he were asked to kiss the statue of a goddess. He reached out to pull her closer but all of a sudden she broke away.

Jess shook his head confused and before he could think blurted out, _"What?_"

Rory got up quickly and started pacing, obviously agitated, _"I'm sorry."_

Jess was even more confused but he couldn't say he was surprised. All of a sudden he got the same feeling he had when he saw Dean at Rory's dorm but conceded with a simple, _"About what?"_

"_Uh, about coming here like this. I just got the flyer, and, I don't know, I just wanted to see your place, but then - this. It's not fair to you, I'm such a jerk."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

Rory's head was in her hands, and it was almost as if she was talking to herself, _"I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me."_

Suddenly, there was a shift in Jess's demeanour and he sounded angry, _"Who? Who cheated on you?_" And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, realization dawned on him, _"That - guy?"_

Rory nodded sadly and looked at the ground. The disappointment in Jess's face hit a lot closer to home that she had supposed.

Jess covered his face in his hands and stated, _"You're still with him."_

Rory could barely speak but managed a pathetic, _"Yeah."_

Jess had stood up and turned around for a bit before returning to look her in the eye. At first, she was still staring at the floor, but his intense gaze forced her to look up at him, _"I thought everything was fixed."_

"_Everything but him."_

Jess let out a defeated sigh and yelled out, _"I hate this!"_

Rory went back to being nervous, _"You should. I'm sorry."_

"_You came here, to Philadelphia!"_

"_He was out of town." _

This inevitably angered Jess more, _"I don't deserve this, Rory._"

Rory went from not knowing what to say to wanting to speak as fast as possible, _"No, you don't! You don't deserve it! I just - I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him._"

Jess suddenly deflated, in a way he never thought he could, _"Love, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_ Rory nodded, not entirely convinced of what she was saying.

Jess sighed once again, _"I guess I'll call Matthew's poet and have him explain love to me. Poets know all about it, right?_"

Rory somehow felt disappointed that he had accepted the fact so easily, _"Supposed to. Well, I guess I'd better go."_

"_Okay."_

As she approached the door, Rory turned around and said, _"I'm so sorry I came here."_

Jess looked her dead in the eye, daring her to admit how much of a lie that was. But he knew Rory. Once she had muddled everything up, it would take days, weeks even for her to admit what a mistake she had made. He wanted to kiss her again. He knew that if he kissed her hard enough, all the love she supposedly felt for Logan would flow right out of her. But there was always the possibility that she did mean what she said… that she was sorry she came… so he settled for, _"I'm not. It's what it is. You. Me."_

With that, Rory quickly made her way out of the bookstore and called her mother. The group hadn't gotten very far and when she found them, she babbled her way through a quick "Let's go home" and an apology and goodbye to Becky. Becky, Lorelai and Luke immediately suspected something had happened and as soon as they were in the car and heading back to Star's Hollow, Becky marched back into 'Truncheon' with the wrath of a pissed off monarch.

She walked up to the apartment and found Jess on the couch, staring.

"What the hell happened?"

Jess got off the couch. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You should be locked up in an asylum if you're crazy enough to think that's gonna work. Now talk."

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing that should worry you anyway."

"Why was Rory on the verge of tears then?"

"What?"

"When she met us, she was practically about to start blubbering. I had to make sure you didn't get the Luke end of the deal. He wanted to come up hear and get the version which meant you were gonna be doing a whole lot more listening than talking than you're allowed to do with me. So I'm gonna tell you one more time, what happened?"

"She came here alone." Jess sounded so exasperated and tired that Becky's anger immediately subsided a notch… Just a notch though.

"What do you mean alone? She came with Lorelai and Luke."

"No, you know, alone. No blonde dick from Yale picking her up at midnight in His Porsche, scared she'll turn into a pumpkin."

Realization finally dawned on Becky.

"Oh."

"I asked her 'Everything fixed? She said 'yeah'."

"I hate to sound like an extra from 'Law and Order' but were those your exact words?"

"Yes," Jess continued to find interest in the floor, afraid that if he looked up he'd be tempted to break something.

"Say no more." Becky went over to the liquor cabinet and brought out two glasses. She poured two drinks and ordered him to sit.

Jess hesitated at first but then thought the night couldn't really get any worse. As soon as both sat down and the first shot had been taken, Becky began, "You know, the last time I broke up with someone was a couple of months before I left Germany to come back here. I was a mess and I didn't really have anybody to drink with. I missed that while I was away. A real honest friend who would be there for me through thick and thin. I mean I had friends but nobody like Lorelai."

Jess didn't say anything. He just continued to look at his drink.

Becky stared at him for a while and saw that this was a situation that had already passed the 'diverting topic' solution, about half an hour ago when Rory was still there.

"I can't believe I said 'It is what it is. You. Me!' What self-respecting guy says that?" Jess blurted out.

Had it been anyone else, Becky would have sniggered. Jess got up and started pacing while Becky followed him with his eyes, "Wow, never pictured you as the guy whose departing words would be so…" and suddenly her frown somehow deepened and she continued, "final."

Jess merely nodded pathetically.

"I'm gonna take a shot here and ask you a really stupid yet important question Jess. I've never asked you this directly. I always just based my assumptions on little things."

"Sure go ahead. Nothing could really make me feel more humiliated than I do right now." Jess poured himself a second glass.

"Do you still love her?"

Becky managed to get eye contact with Jess and somehow silently dared him to answer with the look she gave him.

Jess, not normally one to back down, unless it was with Rory, dropped his eyes after a while, clearly defeated.

"And you go and ask me the one thing that could make me feel more humiliated."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jess just nodded and silently made his way to the bedroom. Becky leaned back in her chair and stared after him. Lorelai was getting a very early phone call tomorrow and Rory better have an encyclopaedia's worth of explanations.

GGGG

It had been a couple of days since the disastrous Rory and Jess meeting at 'Truncheon'. Becky and Lorelai had exchanged a patched together play-by-play of the evening. Rory had given her version in the gaps between tears and Jess in gaps of banging random doors and cabinets.

But after Rory and Jess, the only one who came close to being as upset was Becky herself. Not only was she angry at both Jess and Rory, she was angry at the apparent Fate for never cutting them some slack.

Not one to ever resign to the Powers That Be and always willing to believe she is in control, she finally cornered her godson one night in his office after closing up.

She decided she would start out politely and knocked on the door. Jess had been in a bad mood for the last couple of days so, unsurprisingly, he answered with a gruff "What?"

Becky peeked in and entered.

"You were right about that Vintage set of '21 greatest books for the 21st century'. They're selling like oranges. Even the Harry Potter in the set is selling."

"Huh."

Jess had very rarely used his infamous "huh" with Becky before opening night but now she really had started to sympathize with Luke dealing with 17-year-old Jess.

"What are you doing?"

"Receipts. Hence why I have small bits of papers in front of me that have words like 'Total' on them."

This seemed to be the last straw in a very long line of surly, snappy straws.

"I get that you're angry at Rory," Becky exploded, "But I'm not Rory. I'm on your side, remember? A compromising side to be on might I add considering she is my niece."

Jess stopped flipping through the little bits of paper but didn't look up.

"On one hand I want to bang both your heads together, maybe you'll put it through your thick brains that you should just let it all go and give it another try. On the other hand, I can't believe you two pulled a stunt like that?"

Jess's head shot up at this, his face scowling.

"What did I do?"

"YOU kissed HER."

"She said: everything was fixed. I thought…"

"I know what you thought. I don't like that she still has this effect on you. You left and that was wrong Jess but I know you've made up for it. You got hurt too." At the last bit, Becky's voice softened dramatically almost defeated.

A silence passed between them where Becky dropped into a chair and Jess's head was doing a mile a minute. Even after yelling at each other, the silence between them wasn't awkward.

"I'm not angry at her," Jess muttered.

It was Becky's turn to say, "Huh?"

"I'm not angry at her. Frustrated, yes. But not angry, I'm just frustrated at how sick I am of putting myself out there and feeling like road kill every time."

"Not every time. Hartford wasn't so bad."

"Oh yeah seeing her walk back into his arms. Yeah way up there with reading with my first book." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, obviously thinking about that night.

Becky leaned forward with her arms on Jess's desk. "You got her back Jess. Thanks to whatever pep talk you gave her, you got her back. CLEARLY there's still work that needs to be done but at least you got her back to us instead of the legions of Doom."

Jess cracked a smile for what seemed like the first time in a hundred years at Becky's dramatization. "I thought you got along with Emily and Richard."

"I was referring to the Huntzbergers."

"Oh ok. I'll go along with that," he threw the statement in like he was thinking that would be merely the beginning of some deeper more diabolical plan.

Becky smiled at the miniscule improvement and chose her next words very carefully, "You need to talk to her Jess. Hash it all out. God knows you both need it."

Jess shook his head and seemed extremely alert for the first time since the opening, "No Beck, what I need is to move on."

She immediately didn't like the shift in this conversation.

"But Jess…"

"No buts Beck. I'm giving up. And she… I mean… she deserves the best. I can't do that. All I do is make her cry…even when I really thought I couldn't anymore.

Becky looked dejectedly at him.

"Yeah I heard you and Lorelai on the phone. It's just time to move on. I've been waiting it out for three years. That's a pretty long time. I did everything just for her. The bookstore, the book, all for her. You read the dedication, heck the entire book."

Becky just stared at him, hoping some convincing monologue would come to her but all she could think of was, "How can you move on if you guys haven't really ended?"

Jess sighed and looked at the floor. He was really tired from a long day. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "We ended Beck. We ended at opening night when I didn't go after her and she didn't come back."

GGGG

It was two days before Lane's wedding and Becky and Rory still hadn't talked. Rory had been at Yale most of the time and had clearly avoided Becky. In the meantime, Becky had caught up with Liz in Star's Hollow but had been careful to avoid any reference to Rory/Jess Fiasco Redux. Huh… she suddenly thought of Matt and his lame idea for the bar's name. Somehow it was looking less lame after all this had happened.

Speaking of Matt and consequently Chris, Jess seemed to not be doing any better since she had left about a week ago. He was still being harsh to the delivery guys but at least he wasn't snapping at the customers anymore. Getting Jess to get over this was taking longer than teaching a baby how to talk in full sentences.

Becky had had a particularly gruelling day full of phone calls to different publicists. She had been trying to get Jess's book on an even wider circulation and she had been trying to think up of ways how to make the bookstore more renowned. Not to mention Matt's idea of a bar was starting to take shape and that meant the 10,000 post-it notes from hell were about to be revived.

It had been raining heavily all day and when Lorelai arrived in the evening after being at the inn, she headed straight for the coffee maker and insisted that Becky take a break for some fresh java. Both women collapsed onto the sofa and it was then that Rory walked in with a tentative, "Hey."

Lorelai inwardly sighed. This was no good. Not only was Becky in a bad mood, she herself was exhausted. Rory couldn't really be doing all that great, considering she just came back from Yale and her and Logan were still technically fighting.

This had World War 3 written all over it. More coffee, yeah that's right, more coffee is what they needed, so she got up to make some more.

"Hey aunt Becky." Rory offered nervously. She wasn't really sure what her aunt's view on matters was but her mother had indicated that she should be extra careful of what she said around her.

Becky decided that she wouldn't throw herself immediately into a fight.

"Hey. How are the plans with Lane going?" She asked grudgingly.

"Good, good. They're…um… good." The only thing Rory could think of that she hated more than this was fighting with her mother. She tried to find the words to apologize, maybe even explain and decided the faster she rips off the band-aid, the better.

"He's doing good... He's really doing good for himself…. I'm proud of him. I can't tell you how much."

Becky scoffed. "Funny way of showing it."

Rory looked taken aback; she had never really been in this position with her aunt before, not even last time when Becky had yelled at her for fighting with Lorelai.

"I know you're mad. And you have every right to be but.."

Becky suddenly got off the couch and approached Rory who had been standing behind her, "Just tell me one thing Rory and this conversation will get a lot easier. Why did you come?"

"I really hoped we could get some semblance of closure."

"Tell me, how THAT qualifies as closure?"

"I thought… and then he…." At this Rory subconsciously moved her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes for a split second.

But Becky was not paying attention to small details but started emotionally, "You thought you could just get back at Logan but then he kissed you and then you remembered how much you liked it, how much you loved him! Well I got a newsflash for you Rory. You don't get to use MY kid."

Rory looked taken aback, "I'm sorry," she continued heartbroken, "I didn't come there with the intention of using Jess. I came to see the bookstore." There was a tone of remorse in her voice, at how the evening had turned out, but somehow she quickly shifted to a tone of defiance, "Let me ask you one thing Beck. Do you think I enjoy seeing him do things no one but me believed he could do… do you think I enjoy seeing him do it without me?!

"Whatever happened between us, I still want the best for him and I can't forget that for a long time it was me that dreamed constantly of that bookstore for him!" And with that, she stormed out of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Becky turned to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked dejected and exhausted, and fell on the couch. 'That was Rory Breakdown 101. Unfortunately, she gets it from me."

"Why can't she just say she's still in love with him?"

"Because that would involve admitting too many emotions that could hurt people. Rory's never been good with that."

"Oh but she's got no inhibitions about hurting Jess," Becky scoffed.

"Hey I don't pretend to approve of what she did in Philadelphia. I know you're upset and I know you care about Jess a lot but Rory is still your niece Beck. She deserves just as much support."

Lorelai was taking this awfully well considering someone had been yelling at her kid. But she realized that Becky was so upset because she wanted the best for both Rory and Jess, and truth be told, they really were two of the most complex people to sort out.

Becky sighed, silently admitting that Lorelai was right.

"I'm sorry. It's just I already yelled at Jess, and felt I needed to knock some sense into Rory too. They've both hurt each other so much." With that, she sat on the couch with her head in her hands and mumbled from that position. "But why can't they see what they do to each other?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Lorelai rubbed her back. "I just don't know."

GGGG

The following day Becky set out to find Rory and apologize to her. Things were definitely not panning out as she had planned. She had decided that she'd had enough of coming between Rory and Jess and felt that it was time to let bygones be bygones. She was going to have to let them sort out their lives, and that apparently also meant separate from each other.

She found Rory on an old bridge reading a book. She vaguely remembered Rory or Jess mentioning the bridge but she couldn't quite remember who had.

Slowly she approached Rory and when she reached her asked her if she could sit. She asked in a quiet voice almost as of she was defaming sacred territory by sitting.

Rory looked up with a sad smile on her face and agreed.

"I'm sorry. You know that right?' Becky began.

"I know."

"I got so mad, you know. I couldn't see why things were the way they were. Maybe it's because I wasn't around and I wanted to see everything in black and white. But I know that things don't work like that."

"Beck…"

"So you don't have to worry about me anymore Rory. I'm done. I'll support you and Logan 100. I would still rather you find somebody else, anybody else but that being said, if you reassure me Logan is who you want to be with, that's fine. I'm with you babe. I love you. You're my little angel. You always have been."

Rory just stared at her aunt and enveloped in her a tight hug. Few people could make her feel as protected as her mother could, but her aunt had always somehow managed to be close competition. Unfortunately so had Jess and that's what Rory was thinking about right now.

"Everything's a mess Becky. Everything is just such a big mess." Tearful sobs could be heard as Rory said this.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie," Becky slowly stroked Rory's hair, trying her best to comfort her, "everything's fine. You've got your mum, me and Luke. And we're with you every step of the way."

GGGG

The book set of 21 great novels does actually exist. I adore them and ogle them every time I see them. My 'A Prayer For Owen Meany' is from that set.

Check out 'A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is'.


End file.
